The Life and Story of Johanna Mason
by imstillarockstar53
Summary: Johanna's story from the beginning! Her thoughts on everything that happens in the books & and her games & what happens after the books.
1. Reaping for the 68th Hunger Games

Where do you want me to start? The games, which is so hard to describe? The events that occurred after or the reapings which made me scream every time? Guess I'll start at the beginning; that horrible day that started my life truly; the reaping of District 7. The year that my name; Johanna Mason; was pulled from the ball and was sent to my fate.

Life in District 7 is not as horrible as 12, but truly name me a district that isn't full of poverty and hopelessness? Our export is lumber. Everyone chops trees, drags them to trucks, and plants more trees so we can cut them down. There is no reason for us to stop working. The entire district is trees and forest. The day of the reaping was hard.

My mother dressed me up into my finest clothes, which wasn't much, a pale blue dress. I combed my hair through my fingers, I wanted to look horrible. If I was picked, which I was almost sure I wasn't going to be picked, I wanted to be sure that when they replayed my face over and over for years without end, that they would see my face the way it was every other day of the year. I walked up onto the platform, made of wood. I was friendless so I stood with my age category; 14. No one to cling onto. Here comes our escort; happy Tabia Tatter. It's really a stupid name. She is getting herself all pretty in that lime green wig. First, our mayor tells the story of the Games and then up comes Tabia. She doesn't waste introductions just some kind of chant "Luck, luck, every see to your kind luck."

She reaches into the big ball that contains all the boys names. She pulls out some kid I don't even really know. I don't bother to know him either. I will stay as far away from if I can, his family to. I don't want to get caught up in this. Then her hand goes into the ball for the girls. Her hand grabs the paper and out of her mouth are words I never wanted to hear the lime green wig wearing lady say:

"Johanna Mason."


	2. My Prep Time

I stood in utter shock. My life, my sister and my parents and the people of 7, gone, in the moment it took for two words to come out of Tabia's mouth. There was nothing I could do. My sister was too young and even if she did volunteer, I wouldn't let her. I walked over next to the boy. They made us shake hands. I didn't want to know him or his name or his family. It would make this way easier on the both of us.

Then came the visitations just like funerals. First came my mother, she said the normal stuff that everyone's mother tells them. Then my sister and she came and cried. I let her. The only lumberjack that cared about my family came. He taught me how to chop trees and told me that was my talent, hacking things with an ax. He was the most helpful. That was it. I didn't know many people. My family was reclusive since my father died. Those wood grinder things can be dangerous work. I'll leave it at that.

We got put on the train. I told myself not to look but I did anyway. I stared at those trees that by the next week won't be living anymore. I felt like one of those trees. I sat far away from the boy. Still didn't know his name and I didn't bother to ask. He left. Then came our mentor, Blight. He sat across from me.

"So, kiddo, tell me you."

"Nothing to tell. Live a lumberjack girl life."

"Come on! What do you like?"

"I like axes and wood. I'm not mean but I'm tough. I don't want to be a fool in those games. I want you to teach me everything."

"In order for me to teach you everything, I need goals once you're in the arena."

"I don't want to go to the Cornucopia at all. That's just a death pit. I want to do what everyone's goal is: stay alive."

He left. They brought me my dinner because I refused to go in and eat with the others. I ate everything I could and lots of it. I forgot that we would get food the next day. In 7, that was always questionable. I slept and ate until we got to the training area.

"Make allies and do not show off your skills," Blight told us.

"If I don't make allies, what would happen?" the boy told us. I was quite proud I still didn't know his name.

"You'll die." I answered.

We walked in and faced all the other tributes. I guess I'll make two allies. That's it. If it comes to the three of us, I'll disappear, let them kill each other, and then win. I first went to the knot tying thing. I liked the girl from District 10. She seemed like life was life. I don't know how could of an ally she would be, she seemed like she had already given up. Her name was Gabor.

Then, archery which I sucked at. Then, camo. I might a girl who I truly liked. Her name was Oba and she was from District 6. I had my allies now. As for skills, I gained none. I did figure out the types of rope which might help with figuring out how to slice them. When we got back to our rooms, Blight came in and asked me who I wanted. I told him: Gabor and Oba. He went to put in a request. Then came my stylist. His name was Egan and my prep team consisted of Ellery, Nairi, and Diana. They told me their plan: we weren't going to be trees. We were lumberjacks. He showed me a long dress made of red and black plaid with frayed edges, two arm bands one of the same plaid and the other of brown leather. As for hair, they are teasing it and dying it red. It sounds intimidating. He preps me and then I get ready for the chariot ride. Then the boy tribute tells me his name.

"I'm Xeryus."


	3. Let's Get It Started

That sucked. The stupid kid told me his name. Now, when he dies I'll feel bad not only because he was from home but also because I knew his name. Names are the killer of people. I mean think about all the psycho winners who became nuts when their partner died. If I did win, I did not want to have to carry that around with me; that I let my district partner die. I really don't want to respond but if I don't then he'll get mad at me and then he'll want to kill me. I really don't need another person wanting to kill me.

"Johanna." One word.

We climb aboard our cart. He's dressed as a tree, which makes me feel bad cause in a way lumberjacks kill trees. I'm not going to kill him. I think about the next thing coming up in our prep for the Games, the interviews. I don't know what I'm going to say, much less my personality. I really want sponsors because they can keep you alive. I don't want to be the pretty girl or the one who is ready to kill anyone who steps within two feet of her. I decide winging it is the best way to go.

Our cart starts moving along so we wave and smile to all the people. It's really boring. Then, we step off our carts and wait for the interviews to begin.

I'm not quite last but I go right in the middle. I walk up and there is Caesar Flickerman. It seems his color this year is sea blue. I wonder if he is betting on District 4.

"So, Johanna right?" That's a really stupid question.

"Yeah."

"What is your philosophy about the games, strategies?"

"If I told you that, I would have to make a new strategy." I get a chuckle out of the audience.

"How do you feel about your opponents?"

"Fear, what else? Friendship? No way I am making friends with any of these people." That takes all my sponsors away. I must be the stupidest tribute here. Why I am such a loud mouth? Guess I'm the tribute without allies or strategies that perishes on the first day. Oh well, at least I won't get caught up in the drama of it all. It will be over easy.

I walk of the stage and start preparing strategies. I figure I at least have two allies. We have gotten to know each other pretty well over the past few days and they have promised to be my allies. I just have to keep them that way.

As soon as the interviews are over, I rush to find them. They really don't care. They know I was putting on a show. I let them think that.

The next day, we go into the arena. I try to sleep but I really can't. My prep team comes in and do my outfit and then I go into the little tube that will bring me up to my circle.

I look out around the arena. I can see trees, lots of trees. They have a lake in the center and mountains on the sides. I can work in this arena. I see the Cornucopia. I am making plans to run right past it. My allies and I have made plans to meet 70 steps away from the Cornucopia on the east side. I really hope I can trust them. I am blanking out everything. Then, everyone starts running. I guess the gong has sounded and we can leave our discs. I start running and flee the sight of the Cornucopia.


	4. Day 1 of the Games

Everyone started running toward the Cornucopia. I ran right past it. I did stop to grab an axe that laid right on the outside. I kept running and I found the spot and waited for my allies. I searched for them during the madness at the Cornucopia. It was a lot of blood. I was very happy I got out of there.

Oba came running over. She had a huge gash on her arm meaning she could walk. Gabor was approaching when a spear came flying toward her. She turned around just in time to see it coming. She saw us and we all started running deeper and deeper into the forest. I was happy these girls could run. We finally stopped and listened, no more cannons. The bloodbath was over. I wondered if Xeryus made it out in time.

We found a series of trees and climbed up. We then looked over the stuff we grabbed in our mad dash. I only had my axe. Gabor and Oba did better. Gabor got a pack with a sleeping bag, some dried meat, a pair of glasses, and she also grabbed a knife. Oba got a spear and a bow and 12 arrows.

That night there was a total of seven deaths. All the Careers made it out, other than that the deaths included the boy and girl from 5, the boy from 6, the girl from 8, the boy and girl from 9, the girl from 11, and the boy from 12. Xeryus made it out. You could tell Oba was sad that her district partner died. We talked strategy, each other's talents. I didn't tell them about my axe (I was pretending to be weak), I found out that Oba was good with spears and Gabor with arrows. We had a pretty strong group. We didn't have a lot of food, though.

I took first watch and they went to sleep. Then, Oba woke up and took watch. I didn't want her too but she said she was having nightmares. I feel asleep but only for a little bit. Oba woke me and Gabor up in a panic. She said she smelt fire. We packed up camp and climbed out of the tree and started running away. I could hear the fire burning. I dared to look behind myself. The entire tree were in was now up in flames. I pushed them along. We finally made it to a river. That was dangerous because the Careers could've set up camp here by a water source. It wasn't the main one but it had water. Water was valuable.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of people approaching us. I tapped Gabor and Oba on the shoulder and pointed.


	5. Day 2 of the Games

I saw the Career pack approaching. Believe me, when you are in a group of three that you just met and you have a group of the deadliest people in the arena approaching you have a very large sense of fear run through your body. We have two options: run or fight. If run, they could run after us. If we fight, we die. I take off running and hope they follow. I try and run in a zig zag and I watch the ground below to make sure I'm not stepping on any branches or leaves that could make noise. I keep running until I am out of breath and I can't run any farther. I take a moment to stop and look behind me. I find no Careers just Gabor, Oba, and Xeryus.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Xeryus. I don't want to take him into my group of allies. I'm not that rude but seriously, I don't want him here.

"Nothing, I'll just leave." Suddenly, I feel bad for him. I mean, he's 13 the youngest one this year. He's easy prey.

"Fine. Stay but you have to fend for yourself." We keep walking. We find some water that doesn't contain salt. This is really rare for the Gamemakers but I guess they didn't want anyone dying of dehydration this year. We get as much as we can. Three cannons fire. Three dead. I really hope it's the Careers but I know that isn't going to happen. We break camp, if you want to call it that, and we head out in search of berries. We find a tree to spend the night at because it is getting dark. Oba and Xeryus head off to find some kind of berry or plant to eat.

Not soon after they leave, three more cannons fire. Gabor and I just look at each other and start running. Sure enough, we find the place where the fight occurred.

Xeryus stands there with a bloody spear and a knife on the ground. I see the claw thingy coming to take the bodies so we walk back to the tree.

He spills it all. "Oba and I started walking when the Careers came. They were angry that we ran from a fight so they said we would fight now. We couldn't run, we were cornered. Then attacked. Oba tried to get some kind of weapon but she couldn't. The boy from 1 shoved a spear right through her heart. She died. I attacked and managed to kill one of them, the girl from 4 with my knife. Then, they threw my knife out and I grabbed the spear. The girl from 2 trapped me and when they heard you running toward us, they ran away. I saw the boy from 1 kill the girl from 2 with an arrow as we were walking as punishment for preforming poorly in the fight. Then you came. You don't know how much they fear you."

Then, I realized I was pretending to be awake during the scores. I was really sleeping.

"Wait, what were our scores?" I asked him.

"Mine was pretty bad, a 6. Gabor, I assume you know, she got an 9. So did you Johanna." That's when my panic attack starts. I thought I was weak during my evaluation. If everyone knows I'm really not, then I have about everyone in this arena against me.

That night we fall asleep. I take first watch and then Gabor. Suddenly, it's way to quiet. I can't hear Gabor breathing.

I wake up in a hurry, thinking she has fallen asleep and she isn't watching. It's something worse though. She's gone. Gabor is gone. She's taken all our supplies and then I realize something else. She's taken Xeryus too. She kidnapped him. It's clear he fought but she took him. The dirt tells me that. Then, I am more scared than I have been in weeks.

I am alone.


	6. The End of The Games : Day 3

**Make sure you check out the Hunger Games trailer which is out now! I am so excited for March 23, 2012 which is premiere! I want to let you know, that I am coming out with a new Hunger Games fanfiction, which is Katniss's diary type thingy. It is all written in song and they are all real songs that really exist because I have listened to so many songs and have been like, OMG this is so about Hunger Games! So, that is coming out November 21. **

**~MiKayla (just to let you know, sometimes my K is capitalized and sometimes it isn't. Kind of depends on my mood. My parents don't care )**

I am alone in the Hunger Games. If someone comes after me, I will surely lose. I decide that one of them kidnapped the other in the night and ran away. Everyone has the same boots so I can't tell by the footprint. I stay up in the tree until I hear a fight breaking out. I leap to the next tree and climb up as far as I can until I see the fight break out without being seen. A fight has broken out between Xeryus and the Careers. He is way too cocky now. I'm kind of glad he left. It's not like I want him to die, he needs to tone it down. Anyone who takes on the Careers is not going to have a happy fate.

I watch as the only two Careers left started slashing swords and knifes. None of them can use a spear or anything to throw because they are too close. Gabor is gone. I wonder where she is it. Then, I stop. What am I doing here? I am sitting here in a tree watching a fight. For what, my decision to be small and cowardly by running from fights and letting my allies fight my battles for me? This is not who I am. I remember the words the head lumberjack told me before I left, "You can do things that no other tribute has done. The axe belongs to you. Use it as an extension as yourself and you can survive." I leap over a tree right above Xeryus.

I only have one axe. One chance to take out one from above so Xeryus has a chance to take out the other. Then, cannon sounds. It isn't someone in the fight so it is either Gabor or someone else. Now there are only five, me, Xeryus, Gabor, and the two careers. While the fight is slowing because of the cannon, I take my chance and throw it at the girl Career. It hits her in the throat and she dies.

I leap down from the trees and watch as the boy Career takes the axe and throws it at Xeryus. He ducks but it is the wrong way to duck. I turn away as he dies. Two cannons sound, one right after the other. I then realize what I have done. I have just indirectly killed my District partner. I will never be accepted again.

I must win for him. I take my axe and he takes his spear. We throw at the same time. It will be a matter of whose weapon is the fastest. Mine turns out to be the winner. The cannon sound. Then I realize. It is me verses Gabor. I see her turn the corner of the tree and now that the Capitol will have a winner before the feast occurs. This has to be a record.

I have to forget everything that has happened in the past. I need to win. I have a chance. I could win this thing.


	7. I Am Not Victorious

I was ready to fight. I was ready to get out of this stupid arena and see my family again. I wanted to leave alive. I started chasing her. I realized that if we fought in hand to hand close combat, I would lose because that was her strong point. I could fight long distances. I had lived in this part of the arena for a while. I had two things on my side. If I could get her far away from me, I might have a chance. I needed to forget everything that we ever did together. That we were even in an alliance. I chased her into a part of the woods that was slippery with mud. I threw my spear at her. She ducked and her foot landed in something that looked like quicksand.

Wait, it was quicksand! If I left her there long enough, she would sink. I just had to get the rest of her in the sand. I threw another spear at her other foot and it stepped right into the sand. I watched as she started sinking. She realized what was happening. I left. I didn't want to watch her. I saw her last arrow whiz by my ear. I kept walking. A few minutes later, the cannon sounded and I was crowned champion. The aircraft picked me up out of the arena.

I was put through treatment for everything that had happened. I didn't have too many wounds for them to fix so I got out of treatment quickly. I couldn't wait to get back to 7. I had a meeting with President Snow first.

I walked into his office. It smelled like blood and roses; a strange mixture. He turned him around in his chair. He offered me a chair but I kept standing.

"Hello Miss Johanna Mason. I would like to talk to you about your… future." He sounded like an evil snake about to bite.

"I would love for you to stay here. Make some lovers in the Capitol. People want you. If you choose to disobey me, well, your family won't be so alive." I gasped. I had just endured all of this terrible punishment called the Hunger Games and now he is going to kill my family. I would not do this though. My father would have sacrificed himself to rebel against the Capitol.

"No. I want to go home."

"Is that your final answer?" I thought about it. Was I really that willing to risk my life and my families?

"Yes." He ushered me out angrily. I got on the hovercraft and went home.

Back at seven, there were so many people waiting for me at the train station. I looked for my family. I found my sister but not my mom.

"Where is Mom?" I asked my sister, Devi. She had the saddest expression on her face now.

"Um, not here. Not anywhere. Johanna, she died by the means of the Capitol." I wanted to fall to the ground and cry but I couldn't. I was a winner. I needed to show these people of 7 and the Capitol that I wasn't scared. I was strong. I was the winner of the Hunger Games. I ran all the way to the house with Mason marked on it in the Victor Village and cried for hours. Why did I have to face this pain?


	8. Escape

I cried and cried and cried for days. Devi cooked and cleaned and stayed strong. Even when we got the note.

It arrived a few days after I got back. It didn't say much, just that Devi would die and that we would never know when it would happen. We lived in fear for the day that the Peacekeepers would come and kill Devi. She told me that she would live her life as normal until it happened.

The note became public gossip. People kept complaining that they shouldn't do that to the family members of winners. People brought over bits of food which was so generous I couldn't accept it. Eventually, rumors came that told us of the Peacekeepers coming tomorrow. I was going into the marketplace when I heard to Peacekeepers talking. Their conversation sealed the rumors. It was happening tomorrow.

I ran through the marketplace and found the boy that loved Devi. I had trusted him for years and I still did. He would have been a nice addition to the family. His name was Peter and we talked all the way home about our plans for getting Devi out to safety. Once we came home, we assemble two bags filled of food and supplies. Then, we brought in Devi. We told her of the plans of the Peacekeepers. We told her of our plans for her to run off with Peter into the woods and find another district. I knew from my time in the capitol that you could get to District 12 if you traveled east of the forest.

Devi accepted our plan. I knew I would never see her again. I might be able to find her on the Victory Tour if I made it. I kissed her and hugged her for hours, savoring our last moments together. Once night had settled, I led Devi and Peter to the edge of the forest and helped them climb over the fence. I blew a kiss to Devi and watched her walk away into the wilderness. I really hoped she could make it to District 12 alive.

My part of the plan would be telling the Peacekeepers that she killed herself. I went to the market and bought plenty of tomato sauce and spread it all over the floor. I dipped one of our kitchen knives in the sauce and set it where I thought it would go. I cried for hope that Devi would make it. In the morning, the Peacekeepers knocked on the door.

"Where is your sister, Devi Mason?" The head Peacekeeper demanded. I started crying again.

"She has gone. She has taken her own life last night. I woke up myself to find this. I have already buried her body in the traditional way. Since I was her only family member, I did it by myself." As I imagained, they wanted to see everything. I took them to her room and showed them the floor. Then, we went to the side of the yard and I put my foot next to a rock.

"This marks the spot." I started crying again. The Peacekeepers left, truly believing that this had happened.

I was assigned a therapist and she became my only friend. Her name was Vesta and she was from the Capitol but she didn't act like one at all. She lived with me in one of our empty rooms. Slowly, the days got better. Then one day, my Capitol team came and prepped me for the Victory Tour. I knew this would be the hardest Victory Tour for any person to face.


	9. Victory Tour

**Hi! I love you guys so much for favoriting this story! It's really awesome. If you haven't yet, please do! I love writing this story and I would love to know what you would like to happen in her life. I already have plans for the Victory Tour, the 74****th**** Hunger Games (the one that Peeta and Katniss are in), and the 75****th**** Hunger Games. If you would like to see anything else, I will add it in. Don't worry; I will do what happens after the rebellion. I will update more because I have more days off now from school. This is one of my favorite chapters! Thanks so much for reading! **

**~MiKayla**

The Victory Tour is a time when the Capitol makes you go around to all the Districts, and give a speech to everyone, including the people's families that you did or did not have a hand in killing. It's a reminder of the Games and how they will never really disappear from our lives, no matter how hard we try. They will always be there to frighten us.

We started here, at home, in 7. That was really hard. I didn't know Xeryus's family much before the Games, but now I had to watch their sad faces as I talked about my time in the Games. I was brief.

We kept traveling along, all of them uneventful, even though 8 and 10 were hard because of Gabor and Oba. Then, we got to 12. I really wanted to go to 12.

When I got there, I gave my speech and then skipped dinner so I could go wander around the city. I told my guards I was finding a bakery. I walked to the main part of the city, which was called the Hub. I walked up to a stand that was owned by a woman named Greasy Sae. A girl, around the age of 14, selling the woman some kind of meat.

"Um, hi." I said to her. She turned abruptly, like she was expecting a Peacekeeper.

"Oh, you're Johanna Mason. Good job. I'm Katniss Everdeen. How can I help you?" She shoved the meat over the counter at Greasy Sae. She still seemed nervous.

"I just wanted to know if you had any visitors this year. New people, from outside the district." I wondered if I was too direct.

"Um, yeah, a girl and a boy. I found them in the woods and took them to my house. My mother's a healer. She sent them off. They live in the Seam all by themselves. The boy, he took a job in the mayor's office and the girl started selling here. Her stand's overthere." She pointed to a corner. Sure enough, my sister was standing there, selling candles.

"Thank you, Katniss." I left the stand and left the Hub. I didn't want to talk to my sister because it might cause some attention. I knew she was safe. 12's peacekeepers weren't too harsh from what I heard.

I stopped by the bakery to fool the guards. I opened the door. A younger boy came up to me.

"Oh, Ms. Mason. Welcome to our bakery. How can I help you?" He seemed quite anxious to have me in his store. He must not get much business or he really liked me.

"Just whatever's good." I shoved some money on the counter as he wrapped up some kind of bread with something in it. E HeHe took the money and counted it.

"This is too much." He tried to give me some of it back. I pushed it back to him.

"Keep it. As a tip, pocket money." He seemed quite happy at the thought of extra money coming in. I headed toward the door but before I left I turned around.

"What's your name?"

"Peeta Mellark."

"Well, Peeta, I see good things in your future. Thank you." I pushed open the door. I wasn't lying when I said I liked that Peeta kid. He wasn't a liar or conceited like some of the people I had met that were upper class shopkeepers.

I got back to the Capitol building. I opened the door to my room, shoving the bag of bread in the guards faces.

The rest of the Victory Tour was stupid like always. It ended in the Capitol and had to eat with these people that acted like food was something to waste. I told them they were stupid for thinking so, that we starve for food in the Districts. They gave me dirty looks. I really didn't care. I had gotten so many they didn't faze me anymore.

When I got back home, I spent months alone. My rehab got better but I didn't try to hard. If I showed too much improvement, my rehab doctor would leave and then I would be alone. I started doing things like sewing (not good), knitting (not good either), and drawing (horrible at but I liked). Life went on. I was alone. I became a mentor and watched kids that I wanted to win die. It was sad.

I tried to be a good mentor, I really did. I sent gifts in their worst moments and trained them. I taught them how to use their skills in the arena. Once I got a kid to final three. He died at the Feast, where I told him not go. Can't blame him; the arena makes you do crazy things. The years got worse and then slightly better. Then, one of the best Games came. Not for me but for the entire Panem. It was the 74th Hunger Games and you know those two kids I met in 12? They were the Tributes.


	10. The 74th Hunger Games Begins

**Yeah, we are getting back into the games! Well, not literally, but we get to see her as a mentor and everything that Johanna thought during these games! Plus, she knows the Tributes, who will she root for? I am so excited for this chapter!**

The reaping at 7 wasn't any better than any other year. I seriously doubt either one of them will win, but you know I'm a pessimist about that stuff. The boy looks like he could take you on, he has the build, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. The girl, she looks weak but she is strong, and the worst part is that she has already given up. The girl's name is Faye and the boy is Eric. We take them along with us to the Capitol, which I hate. Not them, the Capitol, the kids haven't given me a reason to hate them yet.

On our first night, I am assigned with Faye. I can work with her; maybe get her into thinking she could win. Sometimes, that is all a Tribute needs to kick butt in the Games. I start talking to her and when she isn't dragging out her words, I generally think she is okay. I start talking to her, weaknesses, that kind of things.

"So, Faye, what are you good at?" I ask.

"I don't know." I don't have any luck.

"Come on, you have to be good at something. What do you do at home when you aren't at school? Use your talents from home here. No one else knows District 7 as much as you do." I think I touched something.

"Well, what I really like doing is playing with the pine needles. Twisting them, throwing them, that part of the tree is really the best." Wait, did she just say throwing needles?

"You mean you throw needles long distance?" She nods her head.

"You need to get your hands on a knife." I walk out of her room and get ready for dinner. Then, I sit down and watch the rest of the reapings. As normal, I see Districts 1, 2, and 4 have big strong guys and smart pretty girls. They will form the Career pack and slaughter everyone in the arena. Finnick, another mentor from District 4, wasn't like that.

I watch all the others. District 10 is a stand out because they got a big strong boy named Thresh but their girl tribute is a little 12 year old. I am instantly wishing I was their mentor, they could really win. I didn't want to be their mentor because they would win but because they were worth something I could train and teach. No one expected 12 to be a stand out either. The girl, volunteered for her sister. There was a lot of screaming but she got to be tribute. Her name was Katniss Everdeen. I paused the TV and crawled up so close I could see the pixels. I couldn't help but feel that I knew that face.

I knew the boy too. His name was Peeta Mellark and from the moment the said his name, I knew him. He was the boy with the bread.

I did what I always did the first day on the trains; called Haymitch. Every year, I asked him to make sure my sister was okay, if she had died or not, if she was sick, all that stuff. Every year it was the same, she was still alive, healthy, and as pretty as ever. I really hoped he wasn't lying. This year, I called again and got the same response. Good old Haymitch.

When we finally got to the Capitol, I sent Faye in with just a few words: "Since you have no idea what you are good at, do everything. If you ever feel something that comes natural, like you could potentially harm someone with it, put it down and never look back." She nodded and walked in. I couldn't help but notice that Katniss and Peeta were at every station together.

When it was time for them to get judged by the Gamemakers, Faye did the whole knife throwing think and I had no idea what Eric did. The only thing that bothered me was that there were a lot of knife throwers this year. The girl from 2, Clove, was the best. I thought for sure that with Faye going in after her, she wouldn't have a chance. I was right.

Faye got a 9 and Eric got an 8. We kept watching. The Careers were in the 9 and 10s. The little girl from 10, Rue, got only a 7. When Katniss' face popped up on the screen, no one expected that number to come up with it. Katniss got an eleven. I could now see her, telling me where to find my sister. Right now, I was caught. I knew my 7's weren't going to win but if someone did win, I was rooting for 12 and the boy from 10.

Next came the stupid parade thingy were they dress the people up in costumes that look like trees. I didn't even watch, I just goofed off with Finnick.

Then, the interviews. My girl played it safe, like I did, not showing off to much. Eric was really stupid and tried to take the route of pretty boy, but it didn't work. I remember Clove was amazing. She was so cocky that you were convinced she would win. I liked her, too bad she was a Career. Katniss did a little twirl up at the podium that made her look like she was on fire. She looked like a 5 year old at first, then a grown up standing in a pit of fire. It was cool.

Peeta, well Peeta, he was a heartbreaker, let me tell you that. He confessed his love for Katniss and everyone put their votes on him. No one wants the star crossed lovers to die. I personally don't care.

My perfect final 5: Clove, Peeta, Katniss, Thresh, and Faye.

My top 3: Thresh, Clove, Peeta

My winner: Peeta


	11. Up in the Control Room Part 1

**Sorry that this one is sorter than my average chapters but I just wanted to get the tributes in the arena. Also, I've been working on my blog about the Hunger Games which is still a work in progress! I promise the next chapter will be better. **

**~MiKayla**

The 74th Annual Hunger Games are about to begin. I cannot believe they have been going on for this long. However, I push all my concerns with the Captiol away so I can focus on getting one of my Tributes home alive. That is what their family wants, if they have a family when they get home.

I watch as Faye and Eric are loaded into their plates. I'm not allowed to go with them, only their stylist. I sit in my spinny chair as I watch all the Tributes get their first glance of the arena. Before I go on, let me explain the place where all the mentors watch.

It kind of looks like some kind of security room, with all kinds of monitors. I can see every part of the arena as well as how much money people are putting on our Tributes. We each hold small tablets that give us immediate access to where our Tributes are at and the ability to send them gifts. Once our Tribute dies, our tablet goes dark.

Anyway, I'm sitting between Finnick and Haymitch. Haymitch is updating me on all the latest District 12 news, while Finnick is my friend. The cannon goes off that signals the start of the games and our conversation stops and our heads flick toward the largest screen that films the Cornucopia. I watch as the Careers take out a ton of people and Katniss barely makes it from the knife thrown at her by Clove. I stare down at my tablet, I watch as Blight's goes blank. Mine follows three minutes later.

I walk over to the drop off box and shove mine at the Avox. I walk back and take my seat. Thresh jumps into the field and Peeta joins the Careers. I listen to all the Cannons going off signaling the end of the bloodbath. I watch as Haymitch glows with excitement that both of his Tributes made it past the Bloodbath. Then I turn to Finnick, seeing his tablet go out. I find it odd that a Career died so quickly. I look at Finnick and I don't think of a Career at all.

We walk over to the drop off box with Finnick and I grab my newly enhanced tablet from the other side. It now as access to every Tribute. I can't do much with it but I can see who died, by what causes, how many people they've killed, and how their sponsors are helping them. It is really quiet in the Control Room. I flick mine to see who killed a Career. Surprisingly, I find Peeta. I quickly turn it off.

"So, Finnick, now we do what?" I ask. I know he wants to get back, to see if he can help Mags mentor the girl tribute in any way. Annie doesn't mentor, she is considered insane by the Capitol. I look at Enobaria and wonder how she isn't labeled insane.

We sit back down and stare at the screens. I really don't care anymore but when I see the faces of Faye and Eric in the sky, I reach down to my tablet and start clicking things. I see that Eric was killed by Cato and Faye was killed by Clove. I watched as Clove and Cato fell in love that night. I expected Clove to stab Cato while they were kissing but it never happened. I screamed at the monitor, "Idiots, you're supposed to be fighting not falling in love!" I break down crying in my chair.

Haymitch and Finnick shrug at each other and Finnick ends up wheeling me, still in my chair, to my room. He goes back to the Control Room but I keep sitting their outside of my door crying. I decide to finally go in my room and watch the Games from there. My doctor comes in because it was reported by Enobaria that I had some kind of mental issue. She sits next to me as we watch the Games.

I watch as the Careers kill the girl from 8 because of her fire. Peeta goes back to finish her off and Clove decides she wants to keep him so he can lead them to Katniss. I finally turn off the TV and head to the café type thingy and pick up this drink that will keep you awake all night. Then, I walk back in the Control Room. People are staring. I stare back. Enobaria slides her chair back away from me as far as she can. I stick my tongue out at her. She is about to call my doctor again. Finnick goes over and calms her down and I think how lucky I am to have a friend that could've been a Career.

I drink my drink and think about this Game. For some reason, I can't help but feel that this will be a very special Game.


	12. Up In The Control Room Part 2

The previous day faded into the next, probably that stupid drink. It is almost 5 in the morning and plenty is going on in the arena but no mentors are here yet, just me. I almost find it funny that both of my tributes are gone but I am the only one here. Guess that's life.

I start flipping through my tablet, looking up to the screens every once in a while. The entire day goes by in a huge fuzz of nothingness. I think it has to do with the Careers. The Careers this year are not well, the brightest Careers ever. Glimmer is pretty but dumber than a rock, Cato loses his head all the time over nothing, Marvel is weird, and the District 4 boy was weak enough to die at the bloodbath. That never happens to a Career.

Night is when it gets fun. I zoom in on Katniss, up in a tree. Rue, the small little girl, tells her about the Tracker Jacker nest. I learn from Haymitch that the Careers chased her up there. I am pleased they finally did something rude. Katniss starts sawing at the nest. I start thinking that she is an idiot. Doesn't she know these things are deadly? Her reasoning is completely unknown to me. I thought for a moment she must be willing to kill herself for Peeta, until I realize Peeta is with the Careers and that I doubted Katniss really loved Peeta.

The anthem starts playing and shortly after, she drops the nest on the Careers. Of course, the things start stinging everyone and I watch as Glimmer & the District 4 girl die. I see Finnick's face drop. I knew he thought he had a chance of bringing home a victor this year. I run over to him.

"I can't believe it happened again." He sighs. I decide to help him because he helped me. He slouches against a wall.

"Dude, quit doing that to yourself. You are one of the best mentors here. Better than me, anyway. Mine died in the bloodbath." I take him with me to our little café and order him fish sticks. I hand them to him and he tries to pay back but I don't let him.

"You have people. I don't." I tell him. We walk back to the Control Room together. I am updated that Cato and Peeta went back from the attack to kill Katniss, Peeta told Katniss to run, and Cato cut him in the leg and Peeta now has blood poisoning. Why am I always gone during the action?

Three more days go on before more deaths occur. District 10's boy is killed by the Careers. The action is getting intense and I don't sleep for days. One of the most notable parts was Rue and Katniss. Katniss went off and set off the bombs that the Careers food supply was on. I watch as she loses her ear and goes running for Rue. She finds Rue dying. It was one of the saddest moments I had ever witnessed. Rue, so small and seemingly untouchable, dying at the hand of the Capitol. You can twist it any way you want but it will never be right. I feel proud that Katniss took care of Marvel for doing that.

Katniss starts singing, which I find childish. She covers Rue in flowers, which I wonder how it will be blocked out to all the citizens. My image is live; I can see everything the way it happened. Her next move is one I admire. Her three fingers go up in some kind of farewell sign. I don't know it, but I can tell Haymitch does. I realize he hasn't drunken that much since the Games started. He must have hope. Hope is something all of us need.

Then, the rule change. I can't believe they had to change the stupid rules for these tributes. All of us up here, plus a lot more, had to go through the same rules and they get a rule change? I call it cheating. It's even positive. Two tributes from the same district to win. Enobaria looks happy, thinking she can bring home Cato and Clove.

The rule change must mean that people are getting angry because the two lovebirds are going to die. I wondered that if they knew Cato and Clove were also in love, if they would be upset about them dying. I decide that they would be even more excited, considering how much the Capitol loves those districts.

I start hoping Cato and Clove win. Peeta and Katniss seem to be all people talk about though. Finnick still has his grudge against Katniss but he'll get over it. He seems to be the only person I know that does not break down at least once a month. He still does it, but not as often as the rest of us. Katniss and Peeta are now in a cave, kissing all the time. It's really annoying. I seriously wish they would knock it off.

Everyone else is participating in the action. I am waiting for them to run out of food so they can get out of the cave. I am losing respect for them quickly. Let me explain what I look for in a good tribute. The tribute that should win has to be confident, has to play the game, and has to be smart and strong.

Clove has all of them. Cato has one. Katniss and Peeta aren't confident, aren't playing the game, and only Peeta is smart. I realize I never remember District 5's girl. Katniss calls her Foxface and I think that is very true. Finally, the announcement comes that the Feast is coming.

I check on Haymitch every day. He has never been this close to bringing someone home. He hasn't taken any drugs or anything and he hasn't even taken an energy pill or anything. He sleeps constantly. He tells me that if anything happens to either of them, I control his tablet. I wonder why he doesn't choose Finnick. The only reason might be that Finnick isn't up here all that much. He normally hangs out in his room, in the pool, or in the café eating fish sticks.

Anyway, the Feast is coming. Haymitch is sleeping. I see on Katniss's face that she doesn't know what to do: go or not go. I know what I have to do. I reach over to his tablet and unlock it. I flick my finger over to the amount of money they have received from sponsors. They have a ton. I find the section of all the preapproved gifts we can send. I find the sleep medicine.

I tap Finnick on the shoulder, he is here right now.

"Is this Okay?" He nods. I tap the button. Just a few minutes later, a parachute comes down to Katniss. She opens the box and finds the medicine. Her face shows security. She knows what to do. She will go to the Feast.

She gives Peeta the medicine and heads toward the Feast.

Our Top 5 are about to make it.

I have no clue about what happens next.

When it does, I am in shock.

I can't believe it.

This is what feels is like to lose the person you want to win.

e He


	13. No Way: Control Room Part 3

**I seriously love how many people are reading this story! I would love it even more if all of you reviewed Sorry, don't want to pressure any of you. I promise I will not tell you again for three more chapters. I'm getting annoying and you want to read the story, so I'm going to shut up now!**

The feast was when the entire Hunger Games came down to the boiling point. You had to have guts to even go to the feast, even more to make it out alive. I had never had the opportunity. My Games was already too exciting for them to put in a feast. I figure out that more people are going than I thought. The only one that isn't is Peeta.

When Haymitch gets back, I tell him that I sent the sleep medicine. He seems calmer than I thought he would. Mainly because I am pretty sure he used sarcasm when he said I could use his tablet. I didn't care, he said it, good enough for me.

Then, the feast started. The girl with the Foxface was waiting by the entrance, so she got in and out really fast. She had cleverness about her. Then, everyone else scrambled toward the entrance.

Clove went in for District 2. I thought Cato would've, he just seemed more controlling.

Clove goes right for Katniss. She pins Katniss to the ground and takes out one of her knifes. I can't help but think that those knifes could've been my tribute's, that she could've won with them. She starts slicing her lips and Katniss spits the blood at her face. That made me laugh really hard. It's also what I would've done.

Haymitch gave me a look like, _Don't laugh! This is an issue!_ Then, Thresh, the kid I've always thought would save the day, did. He came up, grabbed Clove, and smashed a rock into her skull. My laughter stopped. Enobaria looked ready to kill. I was tempted to call the authorities. They wouldn't do anything to her, though.

I was stunned. That entire feast from then on was like a dream sweeping in front of my face. Thresh letting Katniss go. Cato realizing Clove's death. You could almost see revenge on his face. I wondered what would've happened if Peeta didn't try and protect Katniss, that the rule didn't change. I knew Katniss wouldn't have gone to the Feast and that Clove wouldn't be dead right now.

I leave the room and make a hasty decision not to come back until I am alerted of the final three. Every mentor is required to watch, even if your tributes didn't make it. For some of us, it is the hardest thing to watch. It is even worse if the person that won killed your tribute.

I decide to go to the practice range. The practice range is designed for the tributes but they don't close it once the games start. I throw axes long and far at dummies. It gets out all the anger I have: at the current Tributes, at the Capitol, at Snow, at Xeryes, at myself. I almost pass out from exhaustion. Finnick comes into the room as I collapse on a mat.

I wake up at least 2 hours later, with Finnick still by my side, still in the practice room. He hands me a water bottle. I start chugging the water down.

"These Games, there something special." He nods and looks down at his hands. I know exactly what is thinking.

"I know. I can't help but feel that these tributes will never go down." I mean everything by saying that. I can't tell you anybody that I didn't personally coach, but I'm sure 5 years from now, I could tell you everyone in these Games.

"What do you think is going to happen?" He leans back against the wall.

"Katniss or Cato will win. I don't think Peeta's gonna make it. Katniss will go insane because of that though." I realized I've touched a part of him. Annie went insane when her district partner died. Finnick loves Annie. They can't be together. I am suddenly happy that I forgot how to love.

"Sorry." I mutter. We walk out together. He turns around back to his funny Finnick.

"That looks a lot like Michael Jackson!" I shout.

"Who?" He asks. I brush it off.

My favorite thing to do is read about these people that lived a really long time ago. Singers, government leaders, sports players, I read it all. There are some people Panem won't let us learn about. Nero from Rome is one of them. I only know his name because Finnick told me about him. I don't know how he knows.

He reaches the control room, and following my promise I don't go in. I go to the library and pick up some book.

The title is Martin Luther King Jr. He lived in America and he was a leader for a rebellion of African American citizens.

I shut the book and jam it back onto a shelf. I realize that a rebellion is coming, faster than we thought. I know how amazing it would be to be a part of it. I shrug it off. There is no way a rebellion is coming. We've been trying to for years and it hasn't happened.

I head back to my cabin to try and get some sleep. I can't help but think that this is it. I won't be in the Control Room or be a mentor for a long time.

As much as I want it to happen, it won't. It's fun to imagine though.


	14. The End: Control Room Part 4

I focused totally on everything but the games. People called George Washington and Yao Ming filled my mind. I received word every day from Finnick about the recent deaths. I was shocked to find out that Foxface had died. Not just because I forgot she was still alive but because I thought she was smarter than to fall for poisonous berries. Obviously, not.

Thresh, wow! That I didn't expect. I knew that Cato wasn't stronger than him though. I started thinking about why he would've died. Maybe he wanted to save Katniss, thinking that with Cato injured, he would be less vulnerable. Maybe he wanted to die with Rue. Either way, he could've won, but he didn't. People who die for others aren't playing the game correctly. The people you watched die would want you to win, not die!

Now the final three were Cato, Peeta, and Katniss. Haymitch had to be excited. This is the first time a district had had two tributes in the final three (other than the Careers) in years. I spent the rest of my days at the training room. I sat at the long table made of wood that is normally used for the camo station. I started making lists of pros and cons. Peeta was smart and possibly strong but he loved too much, he wouldn't kill. Cato was strong and would kill but he wasn't smart at all. Katniss was smart and strong but she wasn't real.

I could tell every move she made since Rue's death was fake and unreal. She was fake. I knew she really wasn't that fake, that she was just playing it up for the cameras. She had no idea what would happen if you win. The persona that you make in your games stays with you your entire life. I will always be known as the small girl that turned out to be a ruthless killer. That isn't true at all. Katniss will always be known as the part of the starcrossed lovers. So much hope had been lost on her.

I decide to stop being angry and annoying and head back to the control room. I find Haymitch inches away from his tablet, occasionally looking at the various screens. Finnick is in the back of the room playing with a hacky sack. He looked up when I entered.

"Look who decided to join us, Ms. Johanna Mason." He smiles. I take my seat and he throws a cup at me.

"You better drink this. We were all told to." I sip the drink. I have a feeling it is some kind of drug. It tastes like honey. I dump the rest of it into my poorly prepared lunch, some kind of chicken and sauce. It takes them like five minutes to make and you can tell just by the taste. I throw the tray into the trash can from across the room.

"How was your break?" He asked me.

"Come on! How much of a break was it with you filling me in every thirty minutes!"

"Hey! It's called being informative."

"Wow, big word."

"I'm getting better in vocab." I know that he is already good with words and there is no way he is going through speech therapy.

"Annie?" I whisper. He nods. Around 2/3 of his decisions are based on her. Personally, I am happy with my decisions. I am happy that I decided not to become a piece of the Capitol. I am happy that I don't have many friends or loves. That way, I am not being used to get to others. The only friend I have is Finnick. Annie and Haymitch hang around me but I have a feeling it's for Finnick.

"You know they don't like you for me." I have no idea how Finnick can read my mind.

"I know, it's just…" I break in mid sentence because the final battle is starting. I have no idea how I missed the real beginning. Finnick messages me on his tablet that they sucked the water sources out of the streams. It takes a minute to go through because everything we message is monitored by the Capitiol.

Katniss and Peeta are running through the forest being chased by some of the scariest mutts I have ever seen. They are like wolves almost but they have the coloring and eyes of the former tributes. I am happy that I never saw the eyes of the people I killed after I killed them. Cato gets ahold of Peeta and Katniss climbs to the top of the Cornucopia. I bet the gamemakers love this shot.

Peeta seems scared and Cato seems to be nervous but he knows he can't be nervous so he is trying to be mean. It isn't working. Peeta is what I have always considered him to be; smart. He draws an X on Cato in blood and Katniss shoots an arrow at Cato. He falls and Cato is eaten by mutts and shot in the head with another arrow by Katniss. Gross way to meet your death.

The next thing that happens almost causes a fight in the control room. When the announce the rule withdrawal, Haymitch almost breaks his tablet in half. There is no way either one of them are going to kill each other. Katniss pulls out the berries that they killed Foxface with. I wonder why they are pulling those out until I put the pieces together. They are going to kill themselves or at least Katniss is.

Other suicides have happened in the Games. The Gamemakers aren't really happy when this happens but people still do it. They think it is a sign of dignity. I don't. My hope is once again lost on Katniss.

They both held out the berries and started counting. I quickly glance across the room. Haymitch is going to pass out or something. I can tell he can't decide which one he wants to take home but I think it is Katniss. Somehow, he believes she is going to lead us to a rebellion. I doubt it. Finnick is not really caring and Enobaria left when Cato died. Cecelia looks like she is going to break out in tears. She is so loving and nice that I have no idea how she could've won a games when the skills needed are the opposite.

Before they can throw them in their mouths, the Gamemakers declare they are both the winners. Haymitch looks relieved. I storm out and Finnick follows me.

"What's wrong?" He shouts down the hallway.

"It's cheating!"

"Calm down." He follows me down the hallway. I would have loved to have that rule change, any of us would. It didn't happen though. Why do they get it?

"She can't be the leader. What kind of leader is that?" I complain. I sit on the cold floor of the hallway.

"The best one we can have. She made the Capitol change. Playing by the rules is something none of us have done." I look up at him.

"You could help too. Who cares about rules?" I get up. He is so right. Who cares about rules? I am going to help. I will help this rebellion even if I get killed in the process. I swallow hard. I am the first one onto the craft that helps Katniss to recover her damage in the area. I stand outside the window, looking into her room.

"I will help you. That doesn't mean I have to like you."


	15. Thoughts on the Reading of The Card

Now that the Games are over, I go back home. I am really bored in District 7. I don't have any friends or family. The lumberjack that led me to win the games was killed. The peacekeepers claim it was of natural causes but I don't believe them. Mainly, I challenge myself to get lost in the woods. It never works the way I want it too. I always find my way out.

Haymitch has turned to drinking and slowly I start to try it. I don't really like the smell or the taste but it relieves a feeling. When my doctor finds out, she threw it all away. I was happy my house smelled better. When the Victory Tour came around, it was kind of awkward. You could tell Katniss was just faking everything and Peeta was a little bit better. The audience also reacted differently. Maybe it was because they were the "leaders" of the rebellion or maybe it was because there were two of them. I knew Katniss could talk. I watched her in District 11.

Sometimes the scarier victors are told to go to different districts to inspire the people to do better in the Hunger Games or something strange that the Capitol thinks is going to help them. I hate my District because of the memories so I signed up. President Snow was happy that I signed up because I was "finally regarding my full talent in being a victor and serving Panem in a positive way." I just wanted to leave. The paper was so gross smelling that I put it in the wood shredder. Blood and roses. Nasty.

Anyway, the period between games was the most boring experience ever. I didn't have to work, in fact I wasn't allowed to work. The reading of the announcement was the most exciting thing that had ever happened that entire summer. Remember, that just because something is exciting doesn't necessarily mean you enjoy it. I read about these things they used to have called roller coasters and you get on a cart and you go really fast around a metal track doing flips and drops. People did them because it was exciting. I don't know if they liked it or not but I would think it wouldn't be.

But wait! We have to see Katniss' wedding dress before the reading of the card. Seriously, people, I don't care what her dress looks like. Just make her wear her uniform. Then, comes the reading of the card.

Here comes President Snow, looking a sinister as ever, up to the podium on the screen. He stares right at the camera and I feel a shiver down my back. I quickly turn around but no one is there. I must be paranoid. He pulls the card out of the box.

"As a reminder that not even the strongest among us can't overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes will be reaped from the remaining pool of victors." Something like that comes out of his mouth, I really don't remember.

Every person on this Earth should be happy they aren't in the room with me. They wouldn't make it out. I grab my knife and throw it at the wall. How can they do this to us? We have all survived once, the chances of us doing it again are slim. Some of us have families, or lovers, or mental disorders, and they shouldn't do this to us. I don't know why. It probably has to do with Katniss. Finnick calls me like 3 minutes after this is announced.

"Did you hear?"

"No, I refuse to watch required programming. Yes, I heard!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Fight, win, survive." He hangs up. I am happy he does. I am angry and frustrated and sad and most of all angry that Katniss got us all into us.

What if I'm on the Capitol side? (I'm not!)

What if I like being alive? (I do!)

What if I don't ever want to see the madness of the arena again? (I don't!)

It's because she hasn't been a mentor yet. Mentoring is worse than being in the arena. You have to make sure they win. If they don't, their parents hate you forever! Do you know how hard it is to have the baker against you? I haven't eaten bread in 3 years. These people hold grudges. When they die, a part of you dies. Everything that you have worked so hard for leaves in a matter of seconds. The people that you train and fill them with skills and encouragement, and you watch them eat Capitol food the first day and then you have to send them off to their death. It takes everything you have in that Control Room. We always have the security called in. Many people can't handle it, the pressure of bringing your hard work home. It's intense.

Katniss has not done this. She has no idea what we go through. Why we are the way we are. She doesn't know many of us are friends. That we have personal lives. That we try to move with life. That we go through years of counseling. That some of us never get better. That some of us have children and spouses. That we have homes. That what it took for us to get where we are hurts. I am still on the rebellion side. I am still willing to get rid of the Capitol. I am not willing to be her friend.

I grab the remote to turn off the TV but not before I see a news report on District 13. The same bird flies in the background. I rub my eyes. I must be seeing things. I fall asleep wondering if District 13 does exist. e He


	16. Can You Help?

I have become the laughingstock of town. People don't care about me. They realize I am going back into the games if I like it or not. I can't even walk about my door with people rushing up to me to give me presents or they start crying at my feet. I can't bear it any more. I just want to go into the town to buy food!

I walk up to the main stage, where they pick the names to go into the Hunger Games. I have stood here every year as mentor and before that a scared young girl having no idea what would happen to her next.

I grabbed the microphone.

"Hi. Yes, I seriously am going back into the Games. I promise you I am going to try to come home and I would seriously enjoy it if you didn't give me presents or anything. Thanks." I put the microphone back, go buy the flour and walk back home. No one even stares. I climb the stairs in front of my house. There are a lot because the Victors Village is on the very top of the tallest hill in District 7. I fling open the door to find my house full of people.

Finnick and Haymitch are there. Plutarch is here too. Cinna, Katniss's amazing designer, is also here.

"What are you people doing in my house?" I'm not really angry but seriously, what if I was doing something private? Wait, everything I do is now public.

"We need to talk to you." Haymitch tells me. I look at him like, ok start, you don't need permission.

"Um, well, you know about the rebellion I assume." I nod. I know about it.

"We need to keep that fire going." Cinna tells me. Another thing about Katniss and this bag of flour dumps on one of these people's heads.

"Would you like to help us?" Haymitch says.

"I'm not stupid. What do you want me to do?" I question him.

"Keep Katniss and Peeta alive." The bag of flour opens on his head. Luckily he dodges most of it and it lands on the floor.

"No." I open the door and usher them out.

"Bye, see ya, have a nice life." I slam the door shut and barely make three steps out of the doorway before my door bell rings.

"What?"

"Why won't you do this?" Finnick asks.

"I don't like them!" I complain.

"Well, you should."

"Well, I don't."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Let me talk to her." I let Cinna come inside in my living room that currently is covered with flour.

"Katniss and Peeta need you."

"I don't need them."

"They have enemies."

"I do too."

"They have families."

"They won't soon."

"Fine, if you don't want to help don't. I can make no promises though on what will happen to you when the arena explodes."

"What?" I ask. I am suddenly interested.

"We are going to blow up the arena and get all the tributes out so they can help lead the rebellion."

"Seriously?" He nods. I am seriously considering this. All I have to do is make sure that Katniss and I live until we can blow up the arena.

"I'll do it but I am not going to be nice to Katniss."

"We wouldn't expect you too. She doesn't know anything about this." Wait, Katniss doesn't know something, this is the greatest thing ever!

I usher him out the door too. Finnick is looking at me like I am the stupidest person on Earth, Haymitch looks like he wants me to explode, and Plutarch is on his phone, I doubt he even knows Cinna left.

I drag my feet to the laundry room to get the vacuum. I make it about halfway to the closet before I stop. I'll let the Capitol do it. I laugh inside of myself. They wouldn't help me if I was dying. They would probably watch it for entertainment.

A few days later, the reaping occurs. I, being the only girl victor left, go into the Games. I get taken off into the world of the Capitol. When we get our rooms, I leave almost immediately and find the control room. I sit in one of the chairs and remember when Finnick and I knew that those Games would be our last that we would have to watch. It was the truth. We would be in the next ones. The still haven't turned the TV screen off yet. I can see them constructing all the traps in the next arena. I run back to my cabin hoping that what I have just seen is just my imagination.

The Cornucopia is surrounded by water. I don't know how to swim.

The next morning, I wake up and run through the masses of victors and their mentors, who I know. I find Finnick up towards the front.

"Teach me how to swim."

"Um, okay." He takes me to the training room. Many people don't know this but they installed a pool a couple years back for tributes that could find it. Finnick and I already knew where it was. We headed straight for the pool.

"What's the big deal with suddenly learning how to swim?" I consider telling him and not telling him. I decide to tell him. When, I am finished, he decides that he should go get Katniss and Peeta. He starts opening the door before I pull him back.

"Why? It's our job to keep them alive." He asks me.

"They'll make it. Once you teach me how to swim, we can help the both of them get to the shore. Remember, no telling!" He seems to agree. I hate swimming so much. It feels horrible. I am so used to being above ground I hate being underground. The water feels like the mists that come in the mornings, blinding our workers from sight. They still have to work. On those days, the most deaths occur.

We spend a few more days in the training center. I can't help but notice that Katniss keeps making friends with these old people. She isn't very good at picking allies. Then, she gets to the bow & arrow section. She lets those arrows fly, hitting everything, never missing. I throw my axe into the wall, causing her to turn around. Everyone is staring at her. She runs away. When I see Haymitch that day, he asks me what happened. He is kind of angry I made her stop.

I make up a quick excuse that I was only trying to keep people thinking she was strong, that they should pick her off first.

I walk away quite pleased at my work. Now I get to interact with Katniss tomorrow before the chariot rides. I can't wait.


	17. Welcome Back!

**Happy Holidays! I am sorry for not updating in a while but I've been working really hard on my Finnick story. I'm not going to hold you any longer…**

I look out into the sky. I can barely see it because they are holding us in a garage. The sky isn't a normal color; nothing in the Capitol is a normal color. The sky almost looks like they painted it blue. I go over to talk to my stylist and Blight. We are dressed as trees. Everyone is always dressed as trees. They must not know what we do to trees. We kill them. I see Finnick head over to Katniss. I try and pay attention, nodding my head absent mindedly.

Finnick returns when I am done with the meeting I didn't get anything from.

"You are never gonna guess what I did!" I can tell a dare is coming from the way his voice sounds.

"Freaked out Katniss?" I know I have the right answer. He throws a sugar cube in his mouth and nods. He is bouncing from how much sugar he has had. I pry his hand open and grab the rest of them. I go feed them to a horse. I pick District 12's horse.

"I bet I can do it better."

"Really?" I nod. I can't wait. I am about to head over to Katniss when I realize Peeta is there. Peeta isn't fooled by anything. He is way smarter than Katniss. Besides, we are about to leave. What fun would I have with a time limit? I get on the chariot.

"You ready?" Blight asked. It is hard to think that at one point it was Xeryus and me on this chariot with Blight standing to the side. I nod. They open up the doors to the garage and we get ready to wheel out. The sun is blinding. It is a fake sun, no sun could ever burn that bright. It seems like forever until tree me gets to go in front of Panem. It is so embarrassing. We finally head outside. We are not going to be remembered. Katniss and Peeta are. They look stunning. Cinna and Portia must have magic powers.

We are in the elevator to go up to our rooms. The elevator isn't very big so they split us up by district. 1-6 go together and 7-12 go together. I find myself standing next to Katniss. It's time to make my move.

"Ugh. I totally hate being a tree every year. I would love to have Cinna." I take the tree costume off and Katniss looks grossed out. I'm not totally naked, I just have a green tank top and brown shorts on. It doesn't matter. I have made my impression.

I find Finnick once I am off the elevator. It isn't hard because he is carrying a huge trident.

"I just topped you!" I smile.

"What did you do?" He asks. I put my tree costume back on but left the headgear in the elevator.

"I took off the costume." I shrug.

"You win!"

"You're giving up that easy?"

"I wouldn't normally, but since we are having another games, I decided to go easy." We make our way into the training room. I am done with swimming so I go to the axes. Everyone already knows what everyone else can do, unless they didn't use it in the arena. Who wouldn't use their skills in the arena? Oh, me. I did towards to end though so it counts!

I throw a couple of axes but I get bored and go to the camouflage area. It is where Peeta is.

"Hey." I sit next to Peeta on the bench. He is really good at the camouflage. I am okay.

"Hi Johanna." He knows me.

"Have you seen my games? Like recently?" He seems kind of disturbed that I am here. He almost seems scared of me even more scared than the first time we met. He nods.

"Well, don't be scared. I've learned a lot since then." I try to be nicer to him than I would to Katniss.

"Did you ever come to the bakery?" I seem shocked by his question. He doesn't seem so, so scared anymore.

"Yeah, on the victory tour." He seems to know me.

"You know, Katniss used to think I was playing the same game you did." Katniss compared Peeta to me? That is creepy.

"I wasn't!" I think I scared him again.

"No, no. Brilliant minds think alike." I left. Suddenly, all the noise stopped. I turned and saw everyone staring at Katniss, who was unaware of what was going on. She was shooting those arrows like she was killing everyone in the arena. It was UNREAL what she was doing. Why didn't she do this in the arena? I wouldn't be here because she wouldn't have needed Peeta. Lots of us victors won without a single ally at the end. Finnick didn't.

Katniss slowly turned around and looked at us, her face red with embarrassment. Why should she be embarrassed? I walk past her on my way out. I find Haymitch down the hallway.

"You are never going to believe what Katniss just did." Haymitch looks at me like she did something illegal.

"No, it's not illegal! She just like completely dominated the shooting station. Then, everyone stopped to look and she just stood there, red faced." Haymitch was processing all of this and he had no idea what to do now. He stares at me, like why I just told him all of this.

"And you told me this, why?"

"Is she already my ally because I accepted the whole rebellion squad thing?"

"Not necessarily."

"Well, can I be?" He shrugs. I am getting angry. First because I can't believe I just put in a formal request to be Katniss' ally and second because Haymitch isn't responding. Finnick comes racing down the hallway too. He asks the same question and gets an immediate yes. Haymitch leaves to check on Katniss and Peeta.

"Why do you get a yes and I don't?" I ask Finnick.

"I'm more likable than you are. Plus, they are scared of you and they would never be your ally unless Haymitch told them too. Even then, they probably wouldn't." Peeta doesn't fear me as much I think.

"Well, who does Katniss want?" Finnick watches people more than I do.

"I saw her hanging out with Beetee, Wiress, and Mags." I groan. All the old people? I don't mention this to him because Mags was his mentor and he gets protective. We walk back to the place where we get lunch. I know all the mentors and they know us. Sitting at different tables would be stupid. I help push tables together.

Katniss and Peeta stand there awkwardly. Finnick goes over to them and they sit next to us. They still seem awkward. I follow what Cinna told me and I don't try to make them feel comfortable. It seems like forever until we go to the interviews. I am shocked at what happens next. In fact, from this point on, my life will never be the same again.


	18. The 75th Hunger Games Begins

**If you would like a SYOT by me, please do the poll on my profile. That is all.**

**~MiKayla**

The interviews are the most boring thing I have ever done in my life. I am sitting there, waiting to go up, listening to everyone complain about how horrible the Capitol is. Of course, I do the same. Katniss turns into a mockingjay. Cinna, wow Cinna! He has done it again. Peeta proclaims that Katniss is pregnant. Oh, shut up, Peeta. I can read right through his lie. I look over at Finnick and I can tell he believes it. Come on!

When all the interviews are over, the hand holding thing starts up. I join in. What better way to tell the Capitol we hate them? Of course, I know that this will end the moment we get in the arena. I hold Blight's and Woof's hand. I look all the way up and down the line. Even the people that have no idea about the rebellion are doing it too. I stare up into the nearest camera. I have no idea why they are still filming. No way that this will make it to the Districts.

That night, Haymitch visits me. I wonder why he is allowed to come to other district's rooms. Plutarch, the new head gamemaker, must have something to do with it.

"You ready?" He asks as he paces. He is nervous to get them out.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He looks at me and stops pacing the floor.

"You really are going to try to be out." He realizes my plan.

"I'd be stupid not too. I'm still on your side." He nods.

"How can be on Team Katniss?" I started calling it that, the rebellion.

"She wants to be with Beetee and Wiress. You bring them to her, alive, she will trust you." I understand now. She doesn't like me, but she likes them. If they trust me, then she will trust me too. He leaves. I try to sleep but I can't. I give up after a while. My prep team comes in. They tell me that my outfit has some kind of floatation device in it. I already know how to swim.

We get ready to head down to my platform that will take me up into the arena. I am not even going to worry about Katniss & Peeta yet. I am focusing on Beetee & Wiress. I doubt they know how to swim. In fact, I think only Finnick, Mags, and I know how to swim. Katniss will though because she knows everything. I try to shake my head of my aggravations with Katniss. I am lifted up into the arena.

Win. That is my goal. Win and bring home Katniss and Peeta. Win. Help the rebellion. In order to help, I need to win. Gosh, Johanna, shut yourself up about winning!

I hear the countdown begin and I prep myself. I have to imagine what Beetee & Wiress will do. Luckily, I can see them. If they go into the bloodbath, I should probably go after them. I doubt with their old age they will. They will probably run. I can run with them, simple. We are released off our platforms. I jump into the water and swim. It feels just like the pool does. I just have to remember to dodge any possible weapons. I'm not fast but I'm not clueless either. Some people are struggling. Beetee is one of them. I swim over to him, barely missing a spear. I help him up onto the shore. Wiress comes up shortly after and they both start running. I follow. I look behind me and see Blight coming too.

We end up in a section that is covered with mainly forest. We keep walking farther from the Cornucopia until Beetee holds us back.

"Don't go any farther. There is a force field." I know I should trust him, being from the technology district. We start to set up camp. We didn't get anything from the bloodbath because we completely avoided. I climb up in a tree to look over to the Cornucopia. The water is now red with blood. The Careers are picking everything over. I jump back down and give them a report.

We don't have any supplies which means that if this arena gets cold, we die. We pick a tree for camp. I start out trying to find some edible plants. While I am searching, a silver parachute comes flying down toward me. I have no idea why I got one. I didn't think I would get any sponsors. I guess someone must like me. I open it up to find an ax. I am almost crying with happiness. I wonder if Katniss got anything yet; she probably did.

With the ax, I can't hunt small animals well, but I manage to get a squirrel. I happen to come upon some berries that I think I remember from my games. I think it is funny how we call them our games because we won them. I bring them back over to our tree which no one has attacked yet. They are surprised as I am that I have a weapon. I can't hide that is was a sponsor gift. We eat everything because we have no storage and we are going to move tomorrow. Too bad, we have to move that night.

**Sorry that this one is shorter than the rest! I promise the next one will be longer because we meet Katniss again! **

**~MiKayla**


	19. Set Fire to the Rain

I hear a crack of lightning. Something splashes on my face. I wake up quickly and peek out of the branches of the tree. It is raining but not normal rain made of water. It rains sometimes in district 7. We still have to work in the pouring rain. It is horrible when it rains because when it rains it pours, and the rain is cold. Many people get sick during the rainy days and I hate the rain because of it.

It is blood rain. The spot that the drop hit me starts stinging, burning. I wake up Beetee, Wiress, and Blight. We don't have to collect anything. I grab my ax and Beetee grabs his coil of wire and we start running from the blood rain. A drop falls in my mouth and I feel like I am dying. It burns when I swallow and I think that I am lucky only one fell. I can no longer feel where the first drop hit. Wiress and Beetee are slowing down. I am trying to run between them, making sure no one falls.

I can no longer hear footsteps behind me. I look over and find Beetee and Wiress passing out. I should've known not to go that far back in the woods. I can't speak or the rain will get in my mouth. I motion to Blight and he picks up Beetee and I get Wiress. We are almost out when Blight shouts something to me. At least five drops of the blood rain go into his mouth and he passes out on the ground. I run over to him but I hear the cannon and realize it is too late. I can't cry or give up. I grab Beetee and Wiress by the back of the shirt and drag them out of the rain. When I make it out, a huge tidal wave crashes over the arena. When I can finally process what I see, I see a person that I know and that I trust. Turns out, he's with some people I need to trust.

"Finnick!" I scream.

"Johanna!" He screams back. He comes over to help me carry Beetee and Wiress over to the camp they have set up. Katniss and Peeta walk over to us too.

"What happened?" Finnick asks. We are covered in red and it looks pretty disgusting. It looks like we took a bath in blood. I wonder if that's what President Snow does.

"It started with lightning. Then rain started. We thought it was just water but it turned out to be blood. It attacked your skin and if it got in your mouth, you would choke and die."

"Blight?" Finnick asks me. I can tell he knows what had happened.

"Didn't make it. He wasn't much but he was from home." I can't show my real emotions that I am sad, that I would cry. I have never cried, never since the reaping day when I was twelve. If I cry, it shows weakness. I am not weak.

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock." Wiress is singing. It is seriously annoying me. Can't she do something more productive? We just got out of a deadly rain that could've killed her if I wasn't there to help her!

"Shut up!" I scream at Wiress.

"Hey, let her go." Katniss tells me. Seriously, you're going to defend nuts? I slap her. She controls herself and doesn't kill me. I wonder if she had instructions not to kill me, that I was her protector. I remind myself that Katniss doesn't know anything about our plan. We break up into watches and Finnick goes to bed first after I insist.

I walk over to where Katniss is sitting by the river. I don't understand what Finnick loves about the mist that the water gives. I hate it, or maybe it is just a result of the blood rain.

"How'd you lose her?" The only person she lost was Mags, so she can't not know who I was talking about. Plus, I don't want to say her name in case Finnick isn't asleep yet.

"We were in the mist. Finnick was carrying Peeta and I was carrying Mags. My limbs went loose and I couldn't hold her and neither could Finnick. She got up, kissed Finnick on the cheek, and walked in the mist. She went completely limp."

"You know she was like half of his family." Katniss shakes her head and she feels bad about the entire thing. Giving confidence isn't what I am good at and even if I was I wouldn't be allowed to. I have to act like I don't like her. But, I'm not acting.

"Why did you bring Beetee and Wiress here? You don't like them." Katniss asks me. She couldn't be more right, I don't like them. I nicknamed them nuts and bolts.

"Haymitch said that if I bring them to you, you would be my ally." I get up and leave her with that. I head over to our camp which won't last more than tonight. We are in the open, in the middle of the arena, and we are four people strong because I'm not counting Beetee and Wiress.

The next morning, Katniss tells us about how the arena is designed as a clock. I start thinking that she is really dumb but the more she explains it, the more I realize that she might not be as dumb as I thought. We decide to head to the Cornucopia to make sure that is true. We walk over and start drawing a map in the sand. I seriously have no idea where Wiress goes but I can still hear her so I know she is fine. I lean against the Cornucopia as they finish the map, telling them about the blood rain and the tidal wave.

Katniss realizes that we can't hear Wiress anymore. We look over and see that she is dead. Standing above her is the Careers. Katniss is already ready at hits Gloss in the temple, killing him. I'm not going to waste any time either so I take my ax and throw it in Cashmere's direction. It hits her and she dies too. The battle starts breaking out and I look over and see Finnick shielding a blow that was meant for Peeta.

Suddenly, the Cornucopia begins to spin as we are chasing off the District 2 tributes. It gets dizzy and someone is thrown off the island. I try and hold on because I have no idea what is happening. Our new "the arena is shaped like a clock" idea is really messed up now. I can't find Katniss. Haymitch is going to get so mad at me because it was my job. I think I see her in the water, trying to find something.

She's alive. That's good. If I leave alive, she better too. I'm worth nothing to the rebels. She is worth everything.


	20. Spinning

We start heading into the forest now that we have no idea what we are doing. Katniss is creeping me out more than usual. I find her annoying most of the time but now she is acting really weird around everyone, especially Peeta. I think she is beginning to figure out our plan. I am thinking about just telling her but I am under order.

We set up base camp and Finnick and Katniss go off to look for water. I am happy Katniss is gone but I can't let that fill my mind. I start clearing the area for camp.

"Peeta!" I look over toward Peeta who is tuned out. He is looking off in the way that we came, like something is about to happen. He snaps back to life at the sound of his name.

"I'm going to go over here, to get more wood." He nods and I know he is safe here. No one is allowed to hurt Peeta, I think. I am not sure who knows and who doesn't. I only know that Finnick is and I think Beetee is too. I don't think Haymitch would trust the Careers to keep them safe. I sure wouldn't. I am getting lost looking for wood.

A person's first thought would be that it reminded me of home. It doesn't. The only thing they share is the wood. I calms me because wood is the place that I feel safest. Wood is the best material that people can have. Suddenly, I hear a scream and run toward where I left Peeta. It wasn't Peeta's scream but it was a girl scream. It was Katniss.

I find them on another side of an invisible wall. They are trapped. I can barely hear them but I can hear them enough to know that Finnick is freaking out and Katniss isn't much better. I hate seeing them in pain and leave. There is nothing we can do.

"Johanna, come back!" I turn around at him.

"We need to help them." He begs me. He must really love Katniss, more than I would ever know.

"Peeta, we can't help them. There is an invisible wall, which we cannot go over. Come with me, let's get some food." He picks himself up off the ground and I can feel his pain in walking away from Katniss. I wonder whose screams Katniss is hearing. I know Finnick hears Annie. I've heard her scream before, when I watched her games.

"Do you know a girl named Devi?" I ask Peeta. I haven't talked to Haymitch yet about her.

"Yeah. Her husband Peter, died in the mines." That hits me like a bomb. Devi loved Peter. I should've known he would end up in the mines. They were a lower class family and miners are always lower class. I should've sent them to somewhere safer like District 8.

"Any other news?" I ask him, trying to hold back tears. At myself, I am angry. I try to tell myself it's not my fault. It works horribly.

"Yeah, Devi had a child. Well, it wasn't her child, they adopted one that's parents died. The mother died in childbirth and the dad in a mine explosion. They are happy though. The girl's name is Tyra. She's 7 years now, her parents died when she was 5." I'm happy to learn about Tyra and once these games are over, and I am a victor, I will go to District 12 and see her again.

"Why do you ask?" Dang it. I should've known that he would ask.

"She's my sister. The peacekeepers were going to kill her but she ran away with Peter to your district. You can't tell anyone." I whisper. I hope we aren't on screen right now.

Peeta puts his finger to his lips and I know my secret is safe with him. I trust Peeta more than I trust Katniss. If it was possible, I would choose Peeta as the mockingjay. We head back to the invisible wall with berries and wood and Peeta goes over to Katniss. I walk right over to the invisible wall and head into the area. Katniss grabs me by the arm.

"Don't go in there, the jabberjays."

"They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There is no one left I love." I head off because we need a meat source and I don't want to hunt with Peeta. I can tell that Peeta and Katniss are talking off of the rest of the group. I think they are planning something against us. I jump up in a tree above them.

I am not supposed to be eavesdropping but this is the games; there are no rules. Peeta tells her that she wants her to win. I seriously want to drop down in the middle of them and freak them out. That would be funny and I have to leave before I start laughing so hard I am heard. I go back to Finnick and give him a full report.

"Hey Beetee!" He looks down at me from a tree.

"You got a plan yet?"

"Almost, Johanna, almost."

Sorry if some of the facts in this chapter and the next are iffy. It's been a while since I read the books and I don't have them with me so I tried to piece it together as best I could using stuff from Wikipedia. I would love reviews!


	21. The Plan

"They're plotting against us!" I am trying to tell Finnick about what I know that Katniss and Peeta are talking about. I don't just get food while I'm hunting. I get information.

"No, they aren't!" He's pacing around the tree.

"Finnick, they just don't trust us because Haymitch told them to! Katniss wants to run and Peeta said that they should stay until Beetee gets the wire plan going."

"How do you know that?"

"The same way everyone knows anything around here. We listen on other people's conversations in this messed up country that has no idea what the definition of wrong is!" I stomp off into the forest because I can't believe they don't agree with me anymore. I don't tell them something because I think it, I tell them because I know it.

"I see Johanna's mad." I can hear Peeta saying and Finnick making up some excuse of why I am mad. I finally crash by a tree and try to figure out my next move. I could just tell them what is happening, I could just wait until it happens, and I could kill them all. The first is betrayal and the third is unforgivable. I guess I'll have to figure out a way to be more patient. I get up and as I do, a silver parachute comes flying down at me. I know very well that this did not come from a sponsor. Since both of our victors came in the games and no mentors were left, the mayor came with us as our mentor. Worst mentor I ever had. If he managed to get me sponsors, he's a miracle worker.

I open it up and find the thing that I have been trained to memorize. Too bad I skipped training.

This basket of rolls is getting me out of the arena. I couldn't be more thankful.

I head back to the camp to find Beetee explaining the plan. They all turn to look at me like I have just betrayed them all.

"I'm back and I brought food." I raise the basket above my head so everyone can see. Finnick takes the basket from my hands. He counts the rolls twice. He picks them up and sees what they are made of.

"That's seaweed, I think." Peeta puts in, him being a baker's son and all. Finnick nods.

"18."

"Everyone takes two and then we save the rest for whoever's alive in the morning." Everyone nods, even Katniss. Katniss actually looks like I just made a smart comment. I try to pay attention to the rolls but I already know Finnick knows everything. I know Finnick did and that is why he's my ally. Well, hopefully, he still is.

Beetee finally finishes explaining the plan and I get Finnick to come "help me pick berries." Yeah, that's a lie. We get to the edge of the forest, so far that we can still see camp but they can't hear us. I kneel down, like I'm picking berries. I actually try to so it looks like that was our main focus.

"The rolls, what do they mean?" He fills me in on everything that we are supposed to do. Katniss and Peeta know the bare minimum. All they know is that we are trying to blow up the force field. They have no idea what is going to happen before then.

"So, what's my job?" I ask.

"Were you even listening at the meeting?"

"No…" He shakes his head and tells me I have to go with Katniss to set up the wire.

"No. I have to be with her, and her whining and her complaining and her oh, I love all the poor people because I'm one myself and I got so lucky winning the games and they changed the rules for me twice and everyone loves me!"

"Did I mention you get to whack her in the head with the coil and cut open her arm to take the tracker out?" I get to damage Katniss without killing her, is what he pretty much just said to me. I would be the best at this naturally, Finnick would never have the guts to do it.

"Fine, I'll do it, but for the rebellion." He chuckles.

"Yeah, that's the reason you finally decided to do it." We head back to camp. Finnick and I are on watch first. Tomorrow's the big day. I might never see any of these people again.

"See you later, Finnick."

"You too, Johanna. Good luck."

"We both know that luck has never been in our favor. Why wish good luck now?"

"True, true. I take it back."

"That's better."

**Sorry that this was shorter than the average chapter but I didn't want to get into the blowing up of the arena yet. Please review and favorite this story! All honest reviews are amazing!**

**~MiKayla**


	22. Blowing Up The Arena

The next morning, I wake up to find everyone still alive. No one died in the night. I don't know if I am happy or sad at that fact. I wake everyone else up and I make a mental note to never let Katniss and Peeta leave by themselves. If they leave, then we will have to hunt them down.

"The plan will start today. Does everyone know their places?" Beetee asks us. We all nod and Katniss looks at me.

"Hey, buddy." I tell Katniss and she can tell I'm not in a good mood. Actually, I am very happy because today we blow up the arena, emphasis on the blow up. We all get ready and Beetee preps us for what to do with the wire. I pay attention this time because Finnick isn't here to fill me in. I was paired with Katniss because we are the fastest. I know Finnick is perfectly able but he wouldn't hurt Katniss.

Beetee gives us the signal and we take off, running through the forest making sure we did our job perfectly. I take the coil for a while and then she does and I get it back. It is heavier than it seems and the sun is right above our path, shining on our faces.

I suddenly hear something from the woods, but Katniss doesn't. I peak through the branches of the trees and see the stupid Careers. Haymitch isn't going to like this, but I need to do my job, now. If I don't, Enobaria is going to bite out Katniss' neck. Now, I need to make sure that I do a very good job of making sure that it looks like I killed her. If I don't, they will be right behind me finishing the job. I don't even think about my next move.

I whack Katniss in the head with the coil. I have been waiting to do that forever.

She slumps to the ground and I take out my knife which I got from Finnick. I cut open her arm and dig open her arm. She is squirming from the pain. I really want her to stop because I'm trying to help her and she is making it very hard. She does want to stay alive, right? I finally get the tracker out. I take some of the blood from her arm and spread it around some vital organs.

I run for a little bit and climb up a tree to make sure Enobaria thinks Katniss is dead. If they don't I'm going to have to kill them. I would be happy to kill Enobaria.

I take off running because my next move is to bury the tracker. I take the tracker and throw it up in a tree far away from where Katniss really is. This way the gamemakers will think she is up in a tree like she lives most of the time. Then I take off running because now I have to find Peeta. I see Peeta kill Brutus and he starts looking for something, or someone. I come out in the middle of the open arena and Peeta is bumbling around looking for Katniss.

It is mass chaos. I am twisting my head around making sure that no one is going to kill me. I am trying to make sure I have some idea where Katniss and Peeta are. I see things and I can't process them because I have too many things on my mind. I am more stressed out than I have ever been in my life.

I see an arrow fly up into the air, instead of lightening. I make a quick move toward Peeta and push him out of the way. If he would've stood there any longer, he would die. He was standing under the crack in the arena. I hear a loud boom. Everything goes black as I am knocked out from the force.

I wake up in a room with a very dim light and President Snow staring at me twelve inches from my face.

**So, what did you think? I am really excited for the next chapters because I have no outline, which is fun. Plus, I have a huge twist at the end. Sorry this was so short but I just wanted to focus on just a few moments without getting into the torture. Please review!**


	23. Torture

"Tell us what you know!" Snow demands. He is pacing in front of me and the only light source in the room, a singular light bulb hanging from a simple lamp. Another guy is here too, taking notes on what I might say. He looks bored because I'm not saying anything. I actually think that he is drawing on the paper.

"Nah, I'd rather not." It has been getting boring just saying no, so I've been trying to mix it up. I hear a scream from the cell over, which is Peeta's cell. I hear his screams quite often. I don't scream often but is hard to not to. His screams are scary; they scare me because I can only wonder what they are doing to him. He is lover boy.

"Then, we will have to get it out of you the hard way." The two peacekeepers behind me shove my head into a tub of water and they step on a pedal. An electric shock is sent through the water and it pains my head terribly. I only get shocked every two days because if they shock me two much then I would die. They don't want me dead. Then, their only source of information would die. Peeta sure isn't a source.

"Where is Katniss?" He walks around my chair. I hate it when he does that. Then, the horrible smell circles around me. It smells like blood and roses, just like the first time I met him. It almost makes me want to pass out. I wonder if it is a perfume or if he just naturally smells like that. I figure that if people can dye their skin, they could change their scent. His breath on my neck isn't pleasant either.

"How should I know, you picked me up from the arena?" I just played the card he hates the most: guilt for not picking up everyone. He only got Peeta, Enobaria, and me. He can't even use two of us. I'm his only source and I'm the most stubborn person still alive.

Once we got here, Enobaria was sent to an apartment building close to the jail. She is still on heavy guard but she has freedom, or the closest thing to it. Peeta and I were placed in the jail system, to be tortured every day. Snow isn't here every day, he switches off and he isn't with either of us on Wednesdays. Enobaria got off easy. It is so unfair that since she is a Career she doesn't have to go through this. I know rebel forces exist in District 2, they have to be. Not every Career is a snob. I learned that from Finnick.

Every once in a while, I can make out parts of conversations from government officials. I know that every district is under rebellion except for 2. I know that 12 was bombed and completely destroyed. I have no idea if my sister made it out or not. I know that 13 really exists and some people from 12 are being taken care of there. I know that 13 is going to be bombed soon. I also know that Katniss is now the Mockingjay, doing all kinds of propos from the rebellion. She is really bad at them.

I have seen them occasionally, when they turn on the TV to show us the destruction "we" have caused. She looks so fake, doing her "I love the poor and the weak and I'm one too" act. It just makes her look stupider and I wish that she would just be real. If that is the real Katniss, she needs to get a doctor like I did.

Finnick's propos, though few, are better. I loved the one where he came out and said everything. It was so amazing. I had already heard it tons of times but he has never said it that emotionally. Of course, Snow hated it. He muttered stuff about how it was all a lie over and over during the propo.

Day after day, I get asked the same questions and my replies are always no. No, I will not tell them anything. No, I will not tell them who is involved. No, I will not tell them where she is. Of course, I know all of these things. Over time, I have figured out that Katniss is living at District 13. These Capitol people must be stupid to not have figured it out by now.

One day, the little light bulb goes out. First, I think I am dead. The room is no longer filled with a glow. It was pure darkness. The Peacekeeper guarding me at the time goes to find another light bulb. No one is watching me but it doesn't matter. I can't go anywhere. He comes back empty handed because the districts have stopped working. A storage of light bulbs, made by some district. I am proud of those districts for not working. I send a silent cheer to 7 for not chopping trees.

I hear a shout coming around that corner. I don't know whose it is, but I can tell it is the rebels. I am leaving this horrible place!

I kick the Peacekeeper in the shin and he kneels over. I kick him in the nose. His nose starts bleeding everywhere. I am happy I am not scared of blood. The door to my cell slams open and I am untied from the chair. I watch them bring out Peeta. He looks different: thinner, bruised, bloody. He looks very unaware and untrusting of these people. We form a group, with me in the middle and rebels in a box around me. The person in front of me is Katniss' "cousin." They storm out of the building and push open the doors, knocking some people out on the way.

For the first time since the Games, I feel natural air and sunlight. Once my eyes have adjusted, I see what is happening in the streets: a rebellion.

Somehow, someway, that girl on fire has somehow managed to lead this rebellion.


	24. Flight

All I want to do is run and scream when I get outside. I would fit in with the crowd perfectly. But, I have guards that won't let me go. I am told to stay down low so that no one could see that we had escaped. We would just be another pack of rebel forces.

So, I crouch down like a crab and walk through the war torn streets. Banners and flags are half flying off the sides of buildings. People are firing guns. Somewhere in the distance a land mine goes off, followed by the screams of the people and their families. Blood drizzles down the sidewalk.

We finally go into a clothing shop, that has no visitors shopping. Victims are huddled on the floor, covering themselves with what looks like last month's fashions. We make our way onto the rooftop. For the first time, I see the entire Capitol in rebellion. It looks a lot worse than it did from the streets.

Bodies lay everywhere, in huge piles. People crying often surround them. Doctors, some who look the age of reaping, are treating the wounded. In some parts, you can't even tell what color the street was before the blood. I am happy when I am forced to look away because the helicopter is getting ready to take off. I get in the helicopter haunted by what I have just seen.

They ask me lots of questions while we were on the helicopter.

"What did he ask you?"

"He asked where Katniss was, what the plan was for the Games, who was involved, if I was protecting Peeta on purpose, why the rebels didn't pick us up…" My voice trails off. I don't want to repeat the questions, most of which mocked me in terrible ways. Ways that no one would understand, especially not these people.

"What did they do to Peeta?"

"I, I don't know. I heard lots of screams. At night, I could hear the faint sound of the electric cord, maybe they were shocking him. Blood sometimes trickled through the door. I know a television was in his cell. I could hear it playing, they played it really loud. But, I have no idea what torture he went through." We are flying over District 7 now.

They let me leave and I go look out the window. I see exactly what I want to see, the trees peaking so high. They haven't been cutting them, which means a shortage of wood for the Capitol. It may not be as important to them as seafood or electronics, but it certainly means something. My District is in rebellion.

We go only a little farther when it starts raining. I gasp, and dive in between the front and last row of seats.

"Johanna, what's wrong?"

I am now trembling.

"The, the water. It's coming!" I try to hold back how frightened I am of the water. It isn't just because of the sickness that water brings. It is because of my torture in the Capitol.

The bucket of water held in front of me was always ice cold. That would have been enough to make any person give in. There was also the red pedal, the one that the Peacekeepers pushed. It sent out an electric shock into the water. My head would pound with the pain but I couldn't let it show.

My entire life has been made up of me not letting my fear show.

They run to pull down the window covers, closing out all the light and rain from even appearing through the window. I pull myself back up out of the hole, embarrassed of the events that have just occurred. I think they are intrigued by my actions because many of them are furiously jotting down notes.

I sit back down on the chair and they stare at me like they are waiting for something. I put up my hands, showing them I have nothing else to say.

"Well, then enjoy the ride Ms. Mason." Since the helicopter is so small, they don't leave but still sit there with me. It is very awkward.

When we finally land, I pull down the shades. I recognize a place that I have never seen before, not even on the victory tour.

"Where are we?" I ask the entire cabin, not really picking anybody.

"Welcome to District 13." One of the doctors explains. I knew it, I knew this place was real.

**This was one of the best chapters to write, and I have no idea why because nothing really major happened. Hopefully, I did a good job filling in some questions from the last chapter, so thanks to OmgAdot. **

**~MiKayla **


	25. They're Alive

Somehow, I end up passing out again. My doctor tells me that it is a side effect from my torture. When I wake up, I find myself in a hospital room, the walls blank. No windows, meaning this entire district is underground. I have a high level of respect for these people. Of course, I haven't talked to any of them yet.

I look at what my arm is attached to. I follow the wire up along the wall to find a bag of morphling. Morphling, the thing that you get addicted to after you won the Games, if you aren't addicted to alcohol.

When I won the Games, of course, Finnick wouldn't let me even try any of it. A few years later, I found out that the doctor was sent by Finnick, not because of my sister's escape but because I wasn't allowed to drink. But, the doctor did help with the emotional problems.

The morphling relieves the pain. It takes away the drab colored walls, replaces them with vibrant ones. The hard bed feels like a cloud. Katniss, sleeping next to me, looks like my sister.

Wait, Katniss? I snap my head around and sure enough, Katniss is sleeping in the bed next to me. She doesn't look all that healthy, either.

"Ah, Johanna, you look much better!" Some doctor comes in and unhooks the bag of morphling from my arm. She takes the stand and wheels it over to Katniss. She fixes up the wires, attaching them to Katniss.

"Um, excuse me. What happened since, since the games?" The doctor looks down at her feet, twisting them. It annoys me.

"Well, District 12 was bombed and now it's gone. Progress…" District 12 is where my sister is, if it was bombed, she is dead.

"I need to see the list of survivors!" I get off of the bed. I feel kind of wobbly but I find my balance. I speed walk out of the room. I have no idea where I am going but I keep walking. Then, I run into Haymitch.

"Get out of the way." I try to walk past him but he grabs me by the shoulders.

"No. What do you want?"

"I need to see the survivors of the bombings in 12." He gives in and takes me to what looks to be the control room.

"Johanna Mason, welcome." A lady says as I walk in the door. I give Haymitch a confused look.

"President Alma Coin. Be nice to her, she will kill you." I nod and think that she doesn't have a chance against me. Haymitch walks over to a set of filing cabinets and pulls open the third one to the left. His fingers go down the line until he finds the folder. He hands it to me, waiting for me to open it.

All I need is some kind of verification, that she is alive. I go down the list, reading every name three times. The list is short and it doesn't take me long to realize. Devi Mason is not on the list.

I crash into a chair around the meeting table. I read the list again, this time looking for anyone, maybe even her daughter. There it is, Tyra Mason. Tyra made it out alive. She would be eight now. I need to see her, tell her that I am her aunt. That I will help her.

That would include getting rid of my secret, telling it to all of these people that I am not sure that I fully trust yet. I can't do that, not for anyone. I will do it after the rebellion, when I am alive and the people that hurt me will be dead. If I have lived through the Games, I will live through this rebellion.

I close the file and slide the folder back to Haymitch. He takes it and files it back away. I already know exactly where it is. If I ever need it, I can find the location perfectly. On the walk back to the hospital room, pain hits me in strange places. I climb back onto the hospital bed and wave over a nurse.

"Can I have more morphling?" The nurse shakes her head.

"Sorry, honey, but we don't want you to get addicted." Honey? Did she really just call me honey? Do I look like a honey?

"Fine. Never call me honey again by the way." She gets kind of upset by that. She leaves and I stumble over to Katniss' bed. I take the wire off her arm and put it on mine. She doesn't even flinch. I stay there for a while until she comes back to consciousness. She looks confused at first.

"I'm alive."

"No kidding." Seriously, she thinks she would be dead? No, she will never die. She looks down at her arm, and back up to mine. She is about to stumble out something that I'm sure will be stupid before I stop her.

"Started cutting back my supply a couple days ago. Afraid I would turn into one of those freaks from six. I've been taking from you when the coast was clear. Didn't think you would mind." She looks at me blankly, so I keep talking. I have to fill this drab room with something.

"Maybe there on to something in 6. Check yourself out, paint flowers on your body. Not such a bad life. They got this head doctor that comes around once a day. Supposed to be helping me recover. Like some guy that has grown up in this warren is going to fix me up. At least twenty times a session he reminds me that I'm totally sane. How about you, you feel totally sane?"

"Yeah, until I got shot." I remember seeing footage of that. They like to play it on the television, making sure that people think she is dead.

"Please, that bullet never even touched you. Cinna's mockingjay suit saw to that." She sits up on her hospital bed, like she is eager to know what happened. Her face is in pain.

"Broken ribs?"

"Bruised pretty good. Impact ruptured your spleen but they couldn't repair it. Don't worry, you don't need one. And if you did, they would find one for you. It's everybody's job to keep you alive."

"Is that why you hate me?" Ah, Katniss, you're growing on me. That doesn't mean I'm going to be nice about why I hate you though.

I put a lot of thought into the next words that come out of my mouth. They could kill her spirit, wouldn't want to do that, would we?


	26. Mistreated and Misnamed

**Hello! I'm back from a very short break that I was very sad that I had to take. I got a Kindle, and I bought the entire series, so now I have all of the direct quotes from the book. Which I need to say that, if you recognize it I don't own it! **

"Partly. Jealously is certainly involved. I also think you are a little hard to swallow. With your tacky romantic drama and your defender-of-the-helpless act. Only it isn't an act, which makes you more unbearable. Please feel free to take this personally." I decided to go with the honest option, considering that it is what I would do normally. None of that was a lie and I have hated her all along for these reasons.

"You should have been the Mockingjay. No one would've had to feed you lines," she says. I scoff. Me? The Mockingjay? I try to keep myself from laughing.

"True. But no one likes me."

"They trusted you, though. To get me out. And they're afraid of you." I feel good that she is getting the right idea of me and what I stand for. If she would quit her act, we could be friends. Maybe.

"Here, maybe. In the Capitol, you're the one they're scared of now." It's true, like everything else that I say. Lies bring you nothing. Gale, her "cousin" comes in the doorway. I attach the morphling back to Katniss, not because I think that Gale is going to tell on me, but because I don't want to get totally addicted. I still am planning on killing someone in the Capitol.

"Your cousin's not afraid of me." I jump off the bed and stand next to Gale by the doorway. I bump into him as I pass.

"Are you, gorgeous?" I laugh, the evilest laugh I can muster. I am brilliant. I can just make out his answer.

"Terrified." Like you're supposed to. I get back into my hospital room to find they have completely removed the morphling supply. Looks like I am going to be visiting Katniss a lot more often. I can kind of hear parts of the conversation over the divide in our rooms. I don't think that they were planning for the hospital wing to hold this many people.

A few days pass, with me visiting Katniss more like I promised. I take a little bit of her morphling supply each time I come. I can almost see that she is in pain more and more so I loosen up on how much I take. I still come because it gets lonely in the hospital room. People are always running in and out of her room. Never an empty day there.

When the announcement about the wedding comes, I have two very quick thoughts. The first is that I am happy for Finnick. My second is that I am glad they aren't making this Peeta and Katniss'. We don't even know if they are going to live through this rebellion. The wedding is quite pretty as is the after party.

I watch them do their district's wedding traditions, the ones that I promised myself I would never do. I find myself happy for them. Then, the party really starts, with dancing and all other stuff I suppose you do at a wedding. I see Katniss standing off in a corner. I walk up and pinch her right above the elbow.

"Are you going to miss the chance to let Snow see you dancing?" I scowl at her. I watch her as she goes off and dances with Prim. I still refuse to dance but I instead think of this as a perfect opportunity to talk to my niece. I find her by the punch bowl.

"Hey." I greet her. She looks up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Calm down, we aren't in an arena, no one's going to kill you. Hopefully, no one will ever have to be killed in the arena." I promise her.

"That's what we are fighting for. I wish I was old enough to help."

"Wishing does you nothing. Doing, that does." I pick up a cup and wander off to find somebody to talk to. I look at the door, back to Finnick, and back at the door. I suck it up and stay.

A few more days pass and I find myself getting even more bored. I watch the television a lot for news. Katniss and I are roomies now and she is also is ready to get back onto the field. One day, she goes directly to Snow. She has more command over these people than I ever would. She comes back with upsetting news: we have to train.

"Fine. I'll train. But I'm going to the stinking Capitol if I have to kill a crew and fly there myself." Which is true, I can see myself doing that.

"Probably best not to bring that up in training. But it's nice to know I have a ride." I grin and I realize that everything that I told her about why I hated her has faded away over time. She isn't too terribly fake when you talk to her. But, put her on a camera, and it is double identity time. Like, the whole I'm in love with Peeta thing. I think she really doesn't love anyone yet. I don't tell her but she really is a better person when she isn't always concerned with the people around her.

We wake up the next morning bright and early to prepare for training. We find ourselves in a room with fourteen year olds. I run up to the head trainer.

"Um, excuse me, but these are 14 year olds! Are you seriously putting us, two victors of the Hunger Games, with these people! We should be certified by now!" He looks at me annoyed.

"Yes, Johanna. We are starting you off at the beginning. You might advance once you quit the rule breaking." A million responses float in my head but I hold them back. The last thing I need is them not sending me.

We start with a run, just like the forests of the arena. I am behind Katniss, who is painfully slow. I give her "motivation", most of which turn into insults on their way out my mouth. At least she runs faster. I keep running when she goes off to talk to the same guy I did, who I figured out was Solider York. She ends up leaving training. I push through it.

I am now almost off the morphling. Finnick congratulates me, which he is right too. We catch up and find out that is training too. I am still having withdrawal symptoms, which I hate but I need to keep myself in good condition. Me getting to the Capitol is all I want right now.

The worst part of not having it is the mornings, when I wake up with the most pain. I say a lot of cuss words when it just me and Katniss. Every morning, she gets to wake up to my cussing and dragging her out of bed. Wonderful morning, right?

"I don't think I can do it," she complains. I am fighting the urge to smack her on the back of the head.

"You can do it. We both can. We're victors, remember? We're the ones who can survive anything they throw at us." I am still suffering withdrawal and I can feel my hand shaking. Today, training is outside. The worst part is the weather.

I step outside and I am about to lose it. I don't think I am breathing anymore.

"It's just water. It won't kill us," she tells me. She is a much better supporter than I am. I clench me teeth to keep from freaking out and begin training. We run around for a while, Katniss leaving halfway through like normal. Lunch is disgusting. Then, we have to assemble a gun. I fail miserably because my hands are shaking so bad.

I walk back to the hospital ward, angrily after a hard day of training. I hate living in the hospital ward. Me, being me, I don't keep me feelings inside.

"This has to stop. Us living in the hospital. Everyone views us as patients." I have just taken a big step towards our friendship. It gets even bigger when I move in with her.

**Please review! I am so excited for the next chapter. I am so happy to be back!**


	27. The Fruit Vegetable

Katniss finds us a room. The best part is that it isn't in the hospital wing or under lockdown 24/7. We just have to tell Ms. Everdeen that we are okay and that any trouble should be reported to her. That's it. Sounds pretty easy!

We move into the room and the first thing we both do is clean ourselves. I hate saying that, it makes us sound like girly girls who care about appearances. I sure don't. I start walking in the room. I've lived in houses bigger, but this one feels more special. It is just two beds, a center nightstand, a desk in the corner, and a set of drawers that a television sets on top of. I walk over to the set of drawers and pull open what I think is mine. It isn't.

It is full of Katniss' stuff.

"Sorry." I slam the drawer quickly. I saw how much stuff was in there besides clothes. That is all I have. It makes me feel lonely, like how I was in that big empty house back home. No one to love and nothing to treasure.

"It's okay. You can look at my stuff if you want." I open the drawer back up. I take out the locket, open it, and stare at the pictures inside. I know the first person is Gale, I think the second person is her sister, and the last one is her mother. I open the parachute and the spile drops out.

"Makes me thirsty just looking at it." I wrap it back up. Katniss sits on the bed, her hair wrapped in a towel from the shower. I take out the pearl.

"Is this?"

"Yeah, made it through somehow." I sit next to her on the bed.

"Haymitch says he's getting better."

"Maybe. But he's changed."

"So have you. So have I. And Finnick and Haymitch and Beetee. Don't get me started on Annie Cresta. The arena messed us all up pretty good, don't you think? Or do you still feel like the girl who volunteered for your sister?"

"No."

"That's the one thing I think my head doctor might be right about. There's no going back. So we might as well get on with things." I put the pearl back and dive into my bed. The lights go out like they always do at the same time every day.

"You're not afraid I'll kill you tonight?"

"Like I couldn't take you." We laugh. The week goes on and my withdrawal symptoms completely leave. I can now assemble my rifle.

"Fine job, Solider Everdeen and Solider Mason." Soldier York tells us. He just called us soldiers and I feel accomplishment.

"I think winning the Games was easier." It really was. In the Games, I didn't have to assemble a rifle. I didn't even have to shoot it. Peeta comes up to us at lunch that day. Two guards stand behind him and his tray is balanced on his fingertips.

"What's with the fancy bracelets?" His wrists are shackled with a short chain between them.

"I'm not quite trustworthy yet. I can't even sit here without your permission." He nods towards the guards.

"Sure he can sit here. We're old friends. Peeta and I had adjoining cells in the Capitol. We're very familiar with each other's screams." Annie covers her ears and goes blank, like she always does. Finnick gives me an angry look as he hugs her.

"What? My head doctor says I'm not supposed to censor my thoughts. It's part of my therapy." A while passes before Delly brings up the wedding cake, which I don't take part in. Finnick already hates me. Ever since I arrived, he seems to not even notice my presence. It's annoying. He's my best friend.

"So, are you two officially a couple now, or are they still dragging out the star-crossed lover thing?" asks Peeta.

"Still dragging," I say, picking through some kind of vegetable, maybe carrot, maybe broccoli. It's creepy that I can't tell because those two vegetables look nothing alike.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." Gale states.

"What's that?" Peeta asks.

"You," Gale answers.

"You'll have to be a little more specific. What about me?" Peeta questions. I'm getting tired of these never ending questions. Questions should be responded with answers not more questions. One of the reasons I've always hated mentoring.

"That they've replaced you with the evil mutt version of yourself." I keep trying to figure out what the questionable vegetable is, which I now think is a fruit.

Then, Delly starts going nuts over how Peeta treated Katniss, which I drift in and out of. I make enough notes to tell Katniss. Well, of course, Peeta starts fighting himself and the guards took him away.

I walk out of the cafeteria and down the hallway where our room is. I see Gale and Katniss in the middle of a fight. Except, this fight is one of those weird love-hate things where they are angry at each other but somehow end up kissing. I flee before they start.

I wander around the district, watching people. I finally decide that 20 minutes are up and that I can head back now. This time, I'm just breaking them up. Thankfully, they aren't there. I walk in and plop down on the bed.

"You missed the best part. Delly lost her temper at Peeta over how he treated you. She got very squeaky. It was like someone stabbing a mouse with a fork repeatedly. The whole dining hall was riveted."

"What'd Peeta do?" She asks.

"He started arguing with himself like he was two people. The guards had to take him away. On the good side, no seemed to notice I finished his stew. It was a lot better than the fruit vegetable." The next couple of hours are used by quizzing each other on military terms. She goes to visit Prim and I watch a couple of news reports about the rebellion. They try and act like nothing bad is going on. I laugh because you can visibly see war behind them.

Katniss comes back in just before curfew. We stare into darkness until she starts talking.

"Johanna, could you really hear him screaming?" She asks.

"That was part of it. Like the jabberjays in the arena. Only it was real. And it didn't stop after an hour. Tick, tock."

"Tick, tock." She whispers as I fall asleep. I can tell she isn't sleeping peacefully tonight.


	28. A Sack of Bandages and Pinecones

I start training all day every day. It describes my entire life in less than 3 words. The things that they put us through are pretty tough. They get footage of me hitting targets. I hate the cameras following me around; my entire life I have been followed by cameras. Everyone wants to know what is happening to Peeta. If he is fighting against the rebellion or for it, if he and Katniss are back together, what happened to him.

Just a few days before the troops are going to be sent out, York calls us into the exam. The four parts, physical, tactics, weapons, and combat are equally important. I feel good about tactics and weapons because I have been quizzing myself on them constantly. Physical is easy too, because I'm not in terrible condition. Combat is the only thing that concerns me because there is no way to prepare.

I hear some boy say that combat is based on your weaknesses. I am worried about this. I don't show people my weakness. I have been hanging out with Finnick for 5 years and he doesn't even know what I am scared of. I can give you a list of his. That brings my mind to Finnick. I wonder if he has been tested yet or if he even wants to be on the field. My brain shocks back into reality when I am called in the Block.

I walk in through the doors and the street is completely empty. Then, the room fills with water, raining from the top and the bottom. My brain shuts down and I can't control myself.

I am back in the dark room with the single light. The pool of water is in front of me and a peacekeeper stands with his foot ready on the pedal.

"WHERE IS SHE?" President Snow screams. I flash out and I am back in the street. I think I am in the Capitol but I have no idea how I got here. I dog – paddle swim, gasping for air.

I am pulled out of the water by another soldier. He helps me out of the room because I am still shaking with fear.

I am not stamped with my troop number. I am ushered off back to my room, in the hospital. Katniss bursts through the door a while later.

Doctors are running around me, trying to get my heart rate back to normal. They give me some more morphling. I stop shaking. Then, Finnick bursts through the doors.

"Holy fish sticks, what happened?" He seems bewildered, troubled. I haven't seen him this way in a long time.

"Water. That's what happened." I don't give him any more information. Even I don't know exactly what just happened.

"You are going right?" I ask him. He nods.

"Keep Katniss in line for me; make sure she isn't too in love to avoid thinking." He smiles.

"Will do."

"I'm going to miss you, Finnick."

"I'm coming back, this isn't the Games. Less people will die."

"I sure hope so." We hug, for the first time ever. I don't see it romantically but as an act of friendship. He smells like seaweed. I wonder if he sprays it on himself. Then, he leaves with a wave of the hand.

Next, Katniss comes in. I am almost drugged out, but I don't want to sleep. That will bring nightmares of what happened. This is my weakest point and I can't let it bother me. She crosses the room to me and holds out a bundle of bandages.

"What's that?"

"I made it for you. Something to put in your drawer. Smell it." She hands it to me. I hold it up to my nose and sniff it, kind of scared of what it is.

"Smells like home." I can't help it, but tears block my vision.

"That's what I was hoping. You being from Seven and all. Remember when we met? You were a tree. Well, briefly." I remember that, me trying to freak her out. When everything wasn't set in stone. When I wasn't worried about losing everything and everyone. I grab her wrist, tightly. The doctor motions for me to finish up.

"You have to kill him, Katniss." If I never see her again, this is what I want and what I need to tell her. Her one mission is to fulfill his death.

"Don't worry."

"Swear it. On something you care about." I hiss.

"I swear it. On my life." I resist laughing. If she really cared about her life, she would not have volunteered for her sister, she would not have made the arena explode, and she would not have become the mockingjay.

"On your family's life."

"On my family's life." She repeats. I let go and she rubs her wrists.

"Why do you think I'm going, anyway, brainless?" I smile. She is getting the hang of using offensive terms. She almost sounds like me.

"I just need to hear it." I close my eyes, no longer worried that my dreams will be filled with scary stuff.

Katniss comes to my room every day, telling me about training and her squad. One day, I am told that they are going on a special mission to the Capitol. They will be the star squad and be the people on the screen. Katniss seems kind of upset that this won't be as close in combat as she would've preferred. I encourage her to go and make as much as she can out of it. I also remind her to kill President Snow if she sees him.

I am not allowed out of my room to see them leave. I catch a rumor that Peeta went with them too. I am eventually cleared and I move in with Annie. She takes over Katniss' bed.

Every day, before I fall asleep, I check the news reports. I always see Katniss and Finnick and it reminds me of friendship and what it means. I look over at Annie sleeping. It might be a good idea to become friends with her too.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I worked really hard and reread the chapter around 3 times. The next couple of chapters are going to have her and Annie. Please review****!**


	29. Oh, the Places We'll Go

I slam my hand onto the alarm clock to stop the annoying ring. I sit up and rub my eyes until I see the time: 6 AM. I forgot the change the time. Katniss and I woke up that early when we had to go to training. That was a big waste of time.

I was offered to go back into training and go through drafting again. I turned them down. Why should I start over? If they really wanted me on their team, I wouldn't even have to retrain. It seems like my entire life has been training for something that never happens.

Luckily, Annie hasn't woken up yet from the alarm. I can't go back to sleep so I get up and start pacing. I wonder want Katniss and Finnick are doing right now. I sniff the pinecones until the smell starts getting disgusting.

Annie finally wakes up. Since we are both considered mental, we don't have a schedule to have tattooed on our hand. The first thing she does is stretch her hand out. I realize that Finnick and she have been sharing a room, probably since they got married. Then, she gets a disappointed look on her face.

"Good morning!" I say. She looks surprised to see me.

"Hi, I'm Johanna. I'm your new room partner. If you are scared of me, don't be, at least for now." She nods like she is beginning to recognize me.

"I'm Annie."

"Ok, I understand. Now, go shower and we are going to find something interesting to do." She grabs a towel and goes off to the shower. I haven't showered in forever. Maybe that would be a good thing to do. Too bad I am not getting in a small, enclosed space with water falling down at me. I shudder. That is my worst nightmare.

When she gets out of the shower, we go to breakfast. We sit with Dolly because everyone else was drafted for the military. I look around trying to figure out who else is missing. I don't recognize anyone. Claudius looks angry when he sees us sitting together. I know that he wants every victor on the field, smiling for the cameras.

Then, he comes over to sit with us. Ugh.

"Hello, Ms. Cresta and Ms. Mason."

"Please don't call me Ms."

"I can see you're using politer words now."

"Don't be so happy. They are still very present in my vocabulary." I remind him. I really have no idea why but Claudius just annoys me, even more than Katniss. Annie kind of shifts in her seat.

"Annie, how is your breakfast?" I ask her, eager to change the subject.

"Hmmm." Thanks Annie, for the wonderful support.

"Are you ready?" I ask her as we finish up breakfast. She nods and we go dump our trays, leaving Claudius sitting by himself. Ha.

She goes off to do something. She tells me but I have no idea what she said. She'll be okay. I hope. Then, I run off to go find Coin. That shocks me because I hate being around Coin and I hate talking to her. But right now, she is the only person that can help me.

I find her in her office. My first though is to burst through the door but I hold myself back and press the buzzer.

A few moments later, Coin opens up the door.

"Johanna. Come in. Surprised to see you today."

"I'm even more surprised to be pressing that buzzer." I walk into her office. It is a dull brown color with brown furniture. The only colorful thing is her red chair and the glow of her computer.

"You and I both know that I didn't come here just to talk. I want something."

"If I had a dollar for every time somebody said they wanted something from me." I can play that way.

"I want you to fly Annie and me out to District 4." She looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"Are you sure? You really want to go into war zone?"

"Yes! Annie is almost recovered and so am I. It would be good for Annie to go back home and it may help her. You let Katniss." I argue.

"Katniss is the mockingjay." She calmly says. That that is the last straw lady.

"You don't think that we should be on the propos, too? Well, that's like saying, hey, let's bore everybody out with Katniss stuff. Annie has won many hearts of the people. Me, not so much. But, I can. At least I don't have to have lines fed to me." I stand up as I argue.

"If you sit down, I will let you go." I have never sat down so fast in my entire life. She hands me two tickets.

"Plane leaves in two hours with a camera crew. I suggest you start packing." I practically skip out of the office. Then, I remember something. District 4 is in charge of seafood, which lives in water. I am going to be near water. I guess now is a good time to get over my fear.

I gaze out the windows of the helicopter. I am really glad I'm not afraid of heights. We have to fly very high so that none of the Capitol helicopters would see us. I haven't told Annie where we are going yet and she has no idea. She keeps looking out the window.

We start descending. I can tell that we are right next to the ocean and I think that District 9 is very close. We land on the top of a building. The pilot opens up the doors and helps Annie out. I refuse his help. Then come our large group of camera people: Sienna, Serena, and Sam. They are all related somehow.

We take the fire exit down the back of the building, lugging suitcases filled with clothes and cameras. As we make our way into the street, Annie's eyes get bigger and bigger until she finally realizes.

"District 4." She whispers. A million heads turn towards us and we are flocked by masses of people. Luckily, none of them have any weapons. Two guys break up the group, telling them to get back to their jobs.

"Hi, I'm Daniel and this is Noah." He holds out his hand. Annie hugs him.

"Hi. I'm Johanna and you know who Annie is."

"Well, welcome to District 4. Sorry, we aren't in good condition right now, you know, with the rebellion going on." He begins his tour throughout the streets. I see many of the places Finnick has mentioned: the candy store he used to work with, the docks that his boat is docked at, and Victor's Village.

"Are you victors?" I ask them.

"No, no. We are just friends of Finnick before and after the reaping. We used to run the candy store, but we now lead the rebellion here. No one buys candy anyways. I guess we should find you a house in Victor's Village. Annie can live at her house." He takes us down the road and into Victor's Village. Annie runs home and Daniel walks next door and kicks the door open.

"Welcome home. Feel free to whatever may be in here. I gotta run. See you!" I walk into the house and look around. District 4 isn't that bad of a district. Sienna and her crew follow me in. I walk up the stairs and into a bedroom.

I open the closet and out falls a trident. On further examination, I see that is the same trident that Finnick used in the arena. And on the end, a note is taped. I fold open the piece of paper and read to myself:

"Treasure this. It may be the last thing you ever get."

**And welcome to District 4! Creepy note! I hope you liked this chapter. By the way, all the characters from District 4 are also in the Life and Story of Finnick Odair. Please review!**


	30. My Support Group

I really want something to happen. I am so bored in District 4 that I am going insane, or even more than before! The Capitol hasn't bombed us and I have no idea what is going on. I know that the rebellion is getting better for the rebels. I am so worried about what is going on.

I head over to Annie's house and invite myself in. I find her curled up on the couch.

"Hey." I sit next to her on the couch.

"Hi. Sorry, I'm the only one home." She sounds upset that I came. Maybe I should just leave.

"Well, I'm the only one at my house too." I grab the remote and turn on the television. Only one channel is available for us to watch.

"Breaking News! The Capitol has recently found the bodies of multiple rebels, including the body of the famous Finnick Odair, victor from District 4. Peeta and Katniss are still on the loose. If you have information, please report them to the Capitol immediately." The reporter says. She stands in front of a street which is red and dead bodies lay on the ground. Then, they show footage of Finnick with dramatic music in the bathroom.

I think Annie stops breathing. Then, she flashes out of life. I really wish I could too. I hit the rewind button and re-watch the entire report, twice, three times, four. I pinch myself to make sure this isn't a dream. Finnick cannot be dead.

I think of how many jokes I've shared with Finnick and how much he has helped me when I won. He has encouraged me. He has been my best friend. Now, he's gone. I can't help him. I can help Annie.

I decide that it isn't good for her to be all alone. I go into the kitchen and find a note on the fridge.

"See you later Annie. We will be back in 2 weeks. Have fun!" Annie's parents must be wonderful people. The note doesn't even have any reason for their departure. Idiots. I throw the note away. I leave and go find Daniel. Let's just hope Annie doesn't go insane while I'm gone.

I run down the street and into the candy store. I really hope Daniel is here. He would know what to do.

"I need help. Ew, it smells gross in here!" The store smells like sugar and it overpowers the entire store.

"Thanks for your comment about the scent. What do you need?" Daniel asks from behind the counter.

"You might want to sit down." He walks to the table and takes a seat. I face him and try to figure out the best way to approach this. I decide to hit it direct, peel the bandage off right away.

"Finnick is dead. Annie is freaking me out. You can help, I think." His face goes from confusion to regret to desperation. He puts his head in his hands. Then, he straightens up and walks demandingly out the door, so fast that I have to run after him.

He walks straight to Annie's house and once he steps in the front door his attitude changes.

He picks Annie up and walks to the makeshift hospital. Of course, everyone made way for Annie when she came around. He laid her down on the bed and my mind tricked itself into thinking that Finnick was there besides me, helping me cope with Annie. But when he stood back up and looked at me, I choked back the tears and was swept back into reality, a place where Finnick was… I just couldn't say that word anymore.

Then, the camera crew swooped in, snapping photos of Annie and I. I didn't have to help anyone like Katniss but show how depressive I was in Finnick's death. They interviewed Daniel because I refused. They left as quickly as they came.

Daniel and I left too. We walked along the streets that were now filled with people on their knees crying at the loss of one of the most liked victors. I wondered if people in my district would cry if I died.

"You are welcome to come over whenever you want. I think all of us need a support group." Daniel says. My support group is so inconsistent. The doctor that helped me after the Games, Finnick, Katniss, the other doctor in 13. All of them are either dead or gone forever. I guess I could call Annie a part of my support group and Daniel could be. Enobaria is also a part too because I love taking my anger out on her. She doesn't care.

"I might just have to take you up on that." I head down the road of Victor's Village but I don't walk to my house right away. I make a detour by Finnick's. I knock on the door because I am not really sure the rules of his house. His sister opens the door, her face streaked with tears. I immediately see my own sister in her.

I hug her, not just because it would be the right thing to do but because I need it too.

"Johanna." I explain. She nods. I really don't know why I tell people who I am, everyone already does.

"I assume you are here to help us. Come in." I walk inside of their living room. His dad is huge, almost as large as some of the lumberjacks. His mom is a smaller lady and she is very pretty. They both look on the verge of tears and like they are about to punch the wall.

We all just sit in the living room. The silence is broken up by sobs. When it gets dark, I fumble my way across the street. That night, I don't get any sleep.


	31. It Will Rain

I hate that guy. He hates me too. I shove Finnick's trident back in the closet and run out of the room and down the stairs.

"Come on guys! We're leaving!" I tell the camera crew, who is gathered around the television watching the news reports.

I storm out of the house. It's not like I have to pack my things, I don't have any. Coming to District 4 was a mistake. I walk down the street, past Annie's house. If I am leaving, Annie can't come with me. She deserves to stay here.

On my way down the street, Daniel stops me.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"Um, District 7 or the Capitol or back to 13? I don't know!" I complain.

"Well, don't leave yet. Come on!" He grabs my wrist and drags me down the street, towards the outskirts of District 4. He leads me into a little house. Annie is lying on a table with a group of people standing around her. I must look confused because Daniel explains.

"Annie is having a child. Finnick's child." I look at him like he's lying.

"Not now!" I nod.

"So what's the name?" I ask.

"Finnick. Finnick Jo." Annie mumbles.

"Why Jo?" I ask.

"For you. Finnick's friend, my friend." She smiles. This shouldn't make me feel terrible but it does. I don't deserve this. Not at all. I push open the door before I can say more.

It starts pouring down rain as I walk aimlessly. I don't care. I hear foot steps behind me and I turn around sharply.

"What do you want?" I ask as I look at Daniel.

"To make sure that you aren't killing yourself over this."

"You don't know that I will. You don't know me at all."

"Well, I want too." I sigh. I motion for him to lead the way. He takes me to the candy store, which is now a place for people that lost their homes in the rebellion. He leads me to the back of the store and up to the attic.

"This is a little more private than down there." He explains as he shuts the door of the attic.

"I can't believe I just did that." I say as I stare at the window, streaked with raindrops.

"Did what?" He asks, confused.

"Walked through the rain." I keep staring out the window in amazement.

"Okay. That helps, a lot. Anything else I should know?"

"Um, I was a tribute in the 68th Hunger Games. Hated it, the entire time I was in there. Killed my own allies after letting them all kill each other. Feeling terrible every time it happened. Came back, they killed off my parents and friends for not providing service to the Capitol, the same one Finnick does. My sister ran away to 12 with her boyfriend. She died in the bombing, but her daughter made it to safety. I took part in the rebellion but stupidly, Haymitch didn't pick up when the arena exploded." He follows along with the story, nodding at points. He looks so much like Finnick.

"Are you still going to leave?" He says after a while of silence.

"Probably. I think this rebellion is going to end soon, I can sense it. But, truthfully, I want to go home so bad. I wish I knew what was going on." I say.

"Well, I hope you stay." He says quietly. It sends bad things into my head things that can't be happening. He likes me. No one likes me. He has no idea what has happened to me.

"I've gotta go." I say as I push open the attic door and climb down to the main level. He follows after me.

"What?" He demands.

"No. You may know my story, but you will never understand my actions. No one will." I run home. He doesn't follow and I miss it.

I come home and crash on the couch with the rest of the camera crew. I turn on the TV. The news reports are strange, mainly trying to cover up everything that is really happening. But even a Capitol idiot could tell that everything wasn't so cheery as what they were showing. They start going through the districts and I tap my fingers on the couch, anxiously waiting.

When they finally get to 7, I see that my district is in rebellion. I am so happy for them! I wait to encourage them, for I am their victor and I am their leader. They don't say much else, but from the photos they show, we have been getting all the wrath of the Capitol the same has everyone else.

I end up falling asleep on the couch. The next morning, I am woken up by Sienna.

"We need to shoot some footage. 13 is getting angry at the lack of it." She whispers. I rub my eyes and sit up.

"Okay." Instantly, my prep team goes to work. Their luggage are packed full of makeup, clothing, and cameras. When they are done making me look better, they hand me my ax. I stroke the wood, the wood that comes from our trees.

They show me standing in front of the waves, my air blowing in the breeze. I do different things with my ax and then they start shooting me saying things. My first speech has to do with 7.

"Thank you, citizens of district 7 for supporting the rebel causes. I am so proud and keep it up! See you all soon under our freedom and this time I won't be just your mentor. I'll be your leader because we deserve more!" My second speech has to do with everybody.

"You can't stop what has started. Rebel forces are rising and the Capitol will fall faster than a tree with no roots. And we, the rebels, will be the lumberjacks!"

"Another?" Sienna asks me.

"No."

"Okay then." She starts packing up her stuff. I throw the ax in the sand and run off to the bathroom. I shove water in my face and wipe off the makeup. I am now so utterly bored. I have no idea what to do. So, I go back home and start watching more news. I think it is starting to mess with my brain.

However, this news report is a lot more interesting than the others.


	32. Wild Ones

I can barely start watching the news report before it is drowned out by the sound of a helicopter landing on the roof. Wait, a helicopter is landing on the roof?

I get off the couch and open the sliding door to the porch. I look up into the sky, covering my eyes with my hand. Sure enough, a helicopter is right on top of the roof and a ladder is falling down toward me. I decide to climb up because the rebels didn't shoot it down.

I pull myself up closer and closer. I can see the pilot, Beetee, and realize that I did a good job deciding to come up.

"Hey." I say as I step into the helicopter.

"Rebellion's over! Coin called a meeting; she wants all the surviving victors in the Capitol." Beetee tells me. That is what the news report must have been about.

"Oh. Where is Annie?" I ask.

"They wanted you two in separate helicopters. I have no idea why." He explains as we fly over District 4. It doesn't take long for us to land in the Capitol, considering how close by the two are. We walk into the board room and take our seats around the big table.

"What's this?" Katniss asks. Ugh.

"We're not sure. It appears to be a gathering of the remaining victors." Haymitch explains. She can see, Haymitch!

"We're all that's left?" Katniss asks. No duh.

"The price of celebrity. We were targeted from both sides. The Capitol killed the victors they suspected of being rebels. The rebels killed those though to be allied with the Capitol." Beetee explains. He might be the only one with a clue of what is going on right now.

"So what's she doing here?" I scowl at Enobaria. If they were killing the ones they didn't trust, wouldn't Enobaria be at the top of the list?

"She is protected under what we call the Mockingjay Deal. Wherein Katniss Everdeen agreed to support the rebels in exchange for captured victors' immunity. Katniss has upheld her side of the bargain, and so shall we." Coin explains as she enters. Katniss has saved me. I have saved her. We are equal.

"Don't look so smug. We'll kill you anyway." I say as Enobaria smiles.

"By we, I mean I." I whisper to Enobaria. Her face looks like she wants to kill me.

"Sit down, please, Katniss. I've asked you here to settle a debate. Today we will execute Snow. In the previous weeks, hundreds of his accomplices in the oppression of Panem have been tried and now await their own deaths. However, the suffering in the districts has been so extreme that these measures appear insufficient to the victims. In fact, many are calling for a complete annihilation of those who held Capitol citizenship. However, in the interest of maintaining a sustainable population, we cannot afford this." I try to hold back my yawn as Coin talks about something to do with killing people.

"So, an alternative has been placed on the table. Since my colleagues and I can come to no consensus, it has been agreed that we will let the victors decide. A majority of four will approve the plan. No one may abstain from the vote. What has been proposed is that in lieu of eliminating the entire Capitol population, we have a final, symbolic Hunger Games, using the children directly related to those who held the most power." Coin explains. My entire boredom has flown away.

"What?" I say.

"We hold another Hunger Games using Capitol children." Coin replies.

"Are you joking?" Peeta asks. I notice that his sense of humor seems to be back.

"No. I should also tell you that if we do hold the Games, it will be known it was done with your approval, although the individual breakdown of your votes will be kept secret for your own security." Coin tells us. I hate that she thinks she is trying to protect us. Where was she when we were reaped?

"Was this Plutarch's idea?" Haymitch asks.

"It was mine. It seemed to balance the need for vengeance with the least loss of life. You may cast your votes." Coin says.

Peeta votes no, like I thought he would.

"Why not? It seems very fair to me. Snow even has a granddaughter. I vote yes." I retort.

Enobaria votes yes. We finally agree on something. Annie votes no, and plays the Finnick card. My heart breaks a little bit when she mentions him. I almost vote no before I remember that I am doing this for them in the Capitol.

"But he isn't, because Snow's mutts killed him." I remind her.

Beetee votes no. Katniss votes yes, which shocks me. I can't believe she did that. I thought she was an advocate for peace. Haymitch votes with Katniss.

"Excellent. That carries the vote. Now we really must take our places for the execution." Coin commands us. I leave behind Katniss. I hold her back in the hallway while the others leave.

"Hey, kill him real good." I tell her. She smiles and hugs me. I don't want to seem to unwilling so I hug her back.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I messed your life up. Plus, I'm really not sure who I am or anyone else. But, you will always be the sarcastic, rude, Johanna that I met at the beginning of the Quarter Quell." I have to smile at that one.

"Just to clarify, you didn't totally mess my life up. Just part of it. The other part was by President Snow." I walk down the hallway and run up to my spot in the balcony, a few seats away from Coin.

Katniss comes in with her bow ready. She catches my glance once. I see her hesitate before pulling the bow back.

Before I can even figure out what happened, Coin falls over the balcony.

Dead.


	33. Talking To the Moon

Snow starts laughing. I make a quick move toward the emergency steps and hurl myself down them. My feet are steady running down the steps. I find myself entering the room with Peeta already holding back Katniss.

I see in his eyes the pain of watching his lover through this terrible time. I know Peeta loves Katniss. But does Katniss love Peeta? Before Prim's death, I think she didn't know. After, I am sure that Katniss loves Peeta.

She screams for Gale and I leave. I can't handle this. I run out the door of the arena space or whatever we are in. I don't know where to go. The people are running around in masses. Even outside it is in commotion. I push through the crowds; nobody even notices me.

I find myself in the apartment building that the victors live in while they are visiting. I go up to my room, the only place that seems to be my own. It is in the Capitol.

I wipe angry tears away from my eyes. Why I am crying? I should be happy. My number two enemies are dead. I don't ever have to mentor again. Yet, I am unhappy and crying my eyeballs out.

"Done." I finish my story with a deep breath. It has taken me a very long time but for the first time, someone knows my story.

"Wow." Katniss mutters. Throughout my story, I have seen her cry, get angry, and laugh. She has been through my rollercoaster. Daniel is also here, who can't seem to form words.

"That is what is like to be a real victor." Katniss laughs as she says that. It is very true that my story is very common of a victor. It doesn't compare at all to Finnick's but everyone has a different story.

"Let's get some ice cream." Daniel says. He packs up his briefcase because he wants to publish my story as a book. I'll let him. It doesn't sound too bad.

We leave Katniss' house. We walk through District 12 which has been rebuilt to its full glory which was never fully used in the Capitol Days. As we walk through town, people watch me like I am going to kill them. I have more authority that I can do that now.

When the rebellion was over, I was given the position of head of Districts. I spend the year in all the different Districts, now including 13. I live in the Capitol most of the year. I work with Gale sometimes. It takes all my willpower not to injure him. I have more anger for him than Katniss does. She doesn't hold grudges. I do.

"Johanna!" Annie shouts my name and comes running with her arms open. She gives me a huge hug.

"So happy to see you! I didn't even know you were coming." She says. She truly looks excited to see me.

"We are heading down to get ice cream. You want to come?" Katniss asks her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go get Finn." Annie goes back to her house to get her son. No one calls him his real name, Finnick, because it is a constant reminder.

We keep walking down the street until we get to the ice cream shop. Katniss orders and pays and we sit down outside. A few minutes later, Annie comes up with Finn. Finn is the replica of his dad. It shocks me to realize that Finnick was picked when he was 14 and Finn is 14 now. Creepy.

Katniss' daughter, Caitlin Clove, is 12 and her son, Gavin Will, is 5. They should be in school now, but they are in the elementary school, which gets out after the high school. Peeta is at his job as the town baker.

"Hey, Katniss. Johanna! You're here!" Peeta says as he walks around the corner. Katniss and him kiss and then it gets awkward.

"So, how long are you staying?" Peeta asks.

"I leave in 2 days." I tell him. He nods and I can't decide if he wishes it would be sooner.

"Any news from the Capitol?" Katniss asks.

"Well, Gale is trying to run for president." Katniss' eyes show worry at would happen to her.

"No worries. I'll make sure he isn't elected. I'm in charge of that." I tell her. She calms down.

"What aren't you in charge of?" Finn asks. He is even pretty funny, like Finnick.

"Running the country. Believe me, nobody wants that." I tell him and everybody laughs.

"Other than that, nothing really. They are trying to get the victors to come back to the Capitol and read the Quarter Quells. Oh, and the final statue is being built in Mockingjay Park. It's opening in April." I report. Mockingjay Park is the place that they are building huge statues of people in the rebellion and victors. It is also going to house a museum.

"Well, we should go to the opening. Do you know who else needs to be built?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah. The final statue is Cato." I get a bunch of confused looks.

"I tried to help them put them in some kind of order. It didn't go over very well." I say, putting my hands up as if I was surrendering.

"Let me guess, you also tried to make sure Enobaria didn't have a statue." Annie jokes.

"Yes, yes I did. That failed too." We laugh and I wonder if this was what life would've been like if the Games hadn't happened. But it wouldn't have. I wouldn't know any of them. If I had to say a way that the Games improved my life, it gave me these people right here.

"You okay?" Katniss asks as she climbs up into my room, which is the attic in her house. I didn't feel like renting a place for myself. Too creepy. I am curled up by the window, looking out at the pitch black sky.

"Is a person ever really okay?" I say, turning away from the window.

"I guess not. You want to talk about anything?" She asks. She sounds super concerned and I can tell why. I only come around once or twice a year, and while I'm gone so much happens.

"I don't want to complain, but I feel like I'm missing something. Like I'm a puzzle missing a piece. You ever feel like that? But, I can't find the piece no matter where I am." I confide in her. She looks so happy now, but I know it is just a façade. She hurts more than I do.

"I felt the same way when I lost Prim. I couldn't figure out my purpose anymore. The only thing that brought me back was a home filled with people I love. Not an attic in your friend's house, not a couple other victors you were forced into being with, not some cubicle in the Capitol, a real place." Katniss explains. She speaks the way that Annie sometimes does, like she is in mid flashback.

"Hey, I have a very nice office in the Capitol!" I protest. She laughs.

"Mom!" Gavin yells from downstairs. Katniss stands up.

"That's my cue." She says as she makes her way back downstairs. I fall asleep wondering where my missing puzzle piece is. When I wake up, I know exactly where it is.

I have a few announcements one of which affects this story:

This story will be ending (if you haven't figured that out yet). The last chapter is chapter 35, so 2 more! I'm not sure when the final chapter will be published, but it will have a very long author's note to go with it.

I have two new stories, the Life and Story of Effie Trinket, which is out now. This story focuses on what it takes to be an escort and life in the Capitol. The second, the Life and Story of Clove (insert last name), will be released a little later, but will focus on her POV in the Games. However, that would be ridiculously short, so it will start before the reaping.

That's it! Please review! It's one of your last chances!


	34. In Real Life

"You do realize that putting him in charge would be the worst decision you could ever make, right?" I argue in front of the panel. The panel chooses the president, with assistance from the citizens. I normally am part of the panel, but I am speaking today.

"Gale is a normal citizen, raised to position of cousin of Katniss. People trust him." Mr. X says. He is the head of the panel, and one of the worst people to persuade.

"Have you talked to Katniss about him? If you want to get someone close to Katniss, you should go to the source, not draw assumptions from years before." I protest. I will not let him be president. It just can't happen, not now. We need calm.

"Fine. We will talk to Katniss, but, she will have the final say. I would believe that she would choose the best for Gale." Mr. X closes the panel with his final word. All the other panel members start packing up and I go back to my desk as well. I didn't lose, but I didn't get a pure yes.

My briefcase hasn't been unpacked, so I just grab my coffee and leave. Allison, my new assistant, comes up behind me. She is only 16 and was just 1 when the rebellion started.

"You did really good today. Do you want some more cream?" She asks, running to keep up with me. I'm a fast walker. I nod and she takes the mug from my hands. I have no idea how she manages to put cream in coffee and run at the same time.

"Would you vote for Gale?" I ask her when she hands back my coffee. We are out of the panel building now and are walking to my house. I live in a big, empty house, with just me, Allison, and my dog.

"I don't think so. I don't know much about him." She tells me as we walk into the restaurant to pick up some take out for dinner.

"I have a job for you, which considers leaving the Capitol." I tell her as I walk up to the machines to order our food.

"Do you want vegetables or meat?" I ask Allison as I punch in our order. We eat noodles with something mixed in almost everyday.

"Vegetables." She replies. I know I'm keeping her on edge because I won't tell her the job I'm giving her. I punch in my order for the same thing and two bottles of water. I decide to throw in two cups of orange sherbert because of my good job. I swipe my credit card and Allison walks to the counter to get our order from the chefs.

We make our way home, passing cars. I refuse to drive. Mr. X says it is because I am from the Districts. It took all I had to not slap him for that one.

When we get home, we make our way inside and sit down at the coffee table in front of the television. We are allowed to watch actual shows now, but not much are made, so we mainly watch movies. Right now, we are watching Pirates of the Carribean from way back in time. It's not bad.

I empty out the bag and pass Allison's food to her.

"Are you going to tell me what my job is?" Allison asks. I finish chewing a bite of noodles before I speak.

"Fine. I need you to go to District 12 and talk to Katniss. Feel free to slap her on the back of the head. Make sure you are with her with the phone call comes." I explain, watching her face get more and more shocked about what I am explaining.

"You want me to find Katniss? And make sure Gale doesn't become president? Why don't you do it?" She asks nervously.

"I would get busted as soon as I set foot outside this city. They really don't care if you leave." I promise her.

"Are you twisting the vote?" She asks, still cautious of going.

"No. I'm just making sure the voter isn't stupid."

"You did it, Allison! I might just have to promote you!" I exclaim as she steps off the train the day after the call. Katniss refused for Gale to become president.

"Promote me to what?"

"I don't know. You are the only person I have working for me. I really should hire someone else. Put an ad in the paper." I order her.

"We've done that before and no one came." She tells me.

"Why?"

"They are still scared of you. I mean, respect you." She answers. Allison, funny little Allison. It was good thing she was born after the Games.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Daniel as he arrives at the train station. I was told a friend was here.

"I came to visit you. Since we are friends now, right?" He answers me.

"You cannot just visit me anytime you want. I understand you want to be here, but that doesn't help me. I really can't just have people waltzing in and out all the time. My head doctor says that is bad for my brain." I explain to him, trying to control my anger at him.

"Your head doctor left five years ago. You can't use him as an excuse anymore." He says, trying to ignore my point.

"I guess I can't send you back now. I'll tell Allison to set you up in a hotel room." I say, pulling out my cell phone. I start tying a text to Allison.

"Don't you have a house?" He asks, innocently.

"Yeah, but that is for me, Allison, the dog, and my sister's daughter when she visits. Not intruders." I tell him, not looking up from my phone.

"Would you rather have a mountain view or a parking lot view?" I ask him. Allison told me too. I would give him the parking lot.

"Parking lot. I don't imagine that with this snow I want to have a mountain view." He answers and I reply to Allison.

"What snow?" I ask him, realizing what he just said. He points behind me and I turn around to see snow flying from the sky.

"Ugh! It doesn't matter. You are still going to a hotel if it kills me." I hand him his suitcase and we start marching out the door. Why did he just show up here? This isn't normal. Katniss has only been here twice! I still am not exactly on friend basis with Daniel. He annoys me to no end.

We leave the train station and I pull out my phone to start texting Allison for the name of the hotel and the address.

"Do you want to know why I came?" He asks me, as I type.

"Love to." I tell him with a sigh.

The next thing I know, his lips are on mine.

**Excited for the last chapter? I am so excited to write it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be even more insane than this one. You will never guess what is going to happen in the next one!**


	35. The Climb

**I've been putting this last chapter off for a long time but this story is coming to an end! This will be the last chapter of this story. I hope you will continue reading my other stories and Johanna is a minor character in them!**

I clench my fists, making sure I don't kill him. I am a killer. The Hunger Games made me into one. I grab my knife that I keep in my pocket at all times and stab the light post. The knife sticks there.

"Why did you do that?" I ask/scream at him. I hate him. I really do.

"When you left, I reread your story and I couldn't get it off my mind. I realized why a few days ago. I am so amazed with you and I don't want to just read your story. I want to be a part of it." He explains, not stopping for a breath. I look in his eyes and instantly I can see that he isn't lying. I know how to detect lies and this isn't one.

I did tell Katniss before I left that I was missing something. I still haven't found it. I'm not saying that standing here I feel like everything is complete. Maybe, I found half a piece.

"Fine. What is the real reason you came? And please don't make it more mushy stuff. I really need to get home. Allison cooked tonight, actual food!" I complain to him. My phone is lying on the ground. I must have dropped it. I kneel down to pick it up. I brush off the snow from the screen. When I stand back up Daniel is standing there with a box.

"What is that?" I ask him.

"C'mon, use your smarts. You didn't survive the Games without them." I grab the box out of his hands and open it. Inside is a ring and it looks exactly like the one Annie has.

"Aren't you taking this a little too fast?" I ask him, handing him back the box.

"No. And you still haven't given me a response on the box." He says, lifting the box in front of my face. I decide I should say yes. I think I love him because he fits me. It is amazing how slow it takes someone to realize something, but how fast they learn to accept it.

"Yes. Now, the hotel is that way. Take two lefts, and then climb up around 20 stairs. There you are." I say, handing him back his suitcase.

"Are you serious?" Allison asks when I tell her the news. Allison is the classic girly girl. I don't know how I tolerate her.

"Yes, I'm serious. You need to get the following people here in two days. Do not, and I repeat, do not, plan anything large or elaborate. We are having it here in the house. Understand?" I command her. She nods, still excited.

I hand her the list of people that are invited. Katniss, Peeta, Annie, Finn, Caitlin, Gavin, Noah, Enobaria, Tabia, Effie, Tyra, Allison. Allison scrolls down the list because she knows most of the people by me telling her about them.

"I get to come?" She says, excitedly. I can already tell she is thinking up the perfect dress.

"Yes! Now go! You have two days!" Allison grabs her phone and the phone book and runs up the stairs. I sigh and head over the living room, where I crash on the couch. I can't believe what has happened today.

Five years later:

Daniel and I live together with our adopted daughter, Hallie. Her mom died during childbirth and her dad left them. We adopted her and are planning to adopt another child, maybe a boy this time. I still uphold my job, very high up in the Capitol. My team is trying to get me to run for president, but I am refusing. I can't uphold that kind of power.

I think the worst side effect of the games would be my lack of confidence. I guess I still have that thought in the back of my mind that says I won't make it through the day. I find myself looking over my shoulder too much; making sure that no one is coming up behind me with a knife.

Faces haunt me. In my dreams, I see Finnick and Xeryes. I see the people I killed and the people that I was a witness to their killing. I remind myself that I can't live with that kind of pain. Pain just makes you live in a hole.

My relationship with people is better. I might new people all the times since I am always on the go for my job. District 7 is much stronger now. We provide the people with the right things they need for survival. All the districts were supplied with a doctor that was trained. It is part of the Mellark Healthcare Promotion. We are expecting a huge jump in life span and population. Which creates more problems for me in feeding all these people, but I'll guess I'll find a way. Maybe there is some more land left in this world.

The last Hunger Games were a total fail. Sure, we did hold them and they were Capitol children. But, halfway through, we broke them out and let them free. Only four had died by then. We showed them mercy but it still freaked them out enough to never have them turn back.

I don't want to act like everything is fine because it is not. No one will ever be the same. Sure, our children will grow up without experiencing the terror of reaping day or actually being in the arena. The idea will survive. The stories of the tributes will. When I was asked to publish my life, my immediate response was no. I had to take a step back and realize what that would do for the future. I accepted and my story was printed into history books.

The victors have a support group that meets four times a year. Enobaria is there. I am trying to get over being mad at her for Finnick, but I really can't. She won't even have her stupid teeth fixed! Calm down, Johanna.

No matter how hard we try nothing will ever go away. That is what people need to learn. You can forget the event or words said to you. But at the end of the day, it is imprinted on your soul. It affects everything you do.

That's it. I will now finish with something that I always have on my mind.

Amicus omnibus amicus nemini. A friend to everyone is a friend to no one.


	36. Final Author's Note of Thanks

Thank you so much for reading this story. If you started in the beginning, I want to thank you for supporting the story until the end. If you are just starting, I thank you for finding this story. I have received so many nice reviews and feedback on this story. At the same time, I have gotten many words of improvement and I hope that you can see an improvement from the first chapter until now. Through writing this, Johanna has become even more of my favorite character. When I reread the books, I love thinking about what she thought during all of it. Some people wish that Suzanne would rewrite the books in Peeta's perspective, but I would love Johanna's! I guess that is what FanFiction is for. I hope you will continue to help me in my writing with some of my other stories. I have written Finnick's POV, Effie's POV, and (coming soon) Clove's POV. I have a few one shots including You're Not Sorry, which tells what happens to Gale after Mockingjay, and Enchanted, which retells the rest of Hunger Games but Peeta is dead, and I am sure I will write many more one shots. I want to thank you for reading this story one final time. I can't express my gratitude toward you enough. Sorry for all this mushy stuff.

Thanks,

MiKayla.


End file.
